Trick or Treat
by NekoKayia
Summary: Alfred is a serial killer, Ivan is the head detective in charge of finding him. So what happens when they meet without knowing that and start getting very friendly? RusAme. Rated M for gore and future sexual themes.
1. Victim

**Story: Treat or Treat**

**Chapter 1: Victim  
**

**Word Count: 422**

**Warning: Blood Gore**

**Pairing: RusAme**

**Short chapters = more frequent updates + annoyed readers.**

**Hope you enjoy anyway~  
**

* * *

A man woke up, blinking a couple of times, getting a feeling of his surroundings through the pain in his head. It was pitch black, and what he noticed next, that sent a fresh wave of panic and fear was that he was bound. He woke up rapidly, adrenaline spiking and helping the process and to become more aware, though he still couldn't see. He wasn't blindfolded, but it wasn't natural for a place to be this dark. His arms were held over his head, high and the soles his feet were just barely touching the ground. He was spread out enough not to be able to move around, except to turn but at the same time, not spread enough to pull or be hurting. He grunted, trying to move so he could get away, why was he here? What was going on? There was a strange noise, like clicking...or...gas. A match was struck and light filled the area. The man blinked, unaccustomed to it. After a few times, he could tell that he was in a cave, that would explain the unnatural darkness and the chill that crept though his body. He turned around again and if he was scared before, he was triply so now.

There sat a man, next to a lantern and flicking a match away. He was in a strange outfit that had so much splattered blood that it was hard to tell what the original color was. But they wore a hockey mask that was like something out of a Friday the 13th movie, but it wasn't Halloween, not even close. They were sitting Indian style on a rock with a large chainsaw resting on their knees as if it was perfectly natural. The man felt like screaming, but then noticed a gag in his mouth, "Sorry for the gag, usually I don't use such things, but it is Spring Break and you never know what teenagers will come looking around for a fun place to hang out." The man said, and it was almost surprising to hear a normal, if not muffled voice coming from it. The predator stood, picking up the chainsaw with one hand, "Well, let's start then shall we? Try staying conscious for at least a little while, okay?" The chainsaw was started, a loud roar coming from it. The victim's eyes went wide as he trashed, trying to get away, trying to escape the nightmare. The man with murder unseen in his eyes stepped forward.

* * *

**That's all folks.**


	2. Antagonist

**Chapter 2: Antagonist**

**Word Count: 219  
**

* * *

The chainsaw was stopped, and the man sighed, pulling off the bloody mask, but not tacking off the tight material that held his messy blond hair in place and from getting anywhere in the soon to be crime scene. He whipped the back of his glove against his forehead, he was always sweating so badly afterwords. He didn't care about the still hot, sticky blood that got on his tanned forehead. Blue eyes scanned the cave, there were body parts and blood everywhere, it coated everything and pooled onto the ground in random dark puddles. Alfred slung the bloodied chainsaw over one of his shoulders, accustom to it so that he didn't stupidly cut himself with the action. A small grin spread across his face as he turned around, yes his work was done here. He walked out of the cave, placing the mask back on over his face, leaving the body, and the lantern shinning bright. He wondered how long it would take for somebody to find it. Well, at least he felt better. Hm...he was hungry, maybe after he got cleaned up he could go and get some McD's. They were the best. Or maybe make some bacon, oh bacon! That sounded so good! Yes, bacon it was then. He'd have McDonold's for lunch.

* * *

**Note: I'm going to be updating small chapters everyday. Amount of words per chapter varies. Some will be much longer.**

**Note 2.0: Once I'm finished with this story, I'll re-format it so the chapters are longer - how they were originally planned to be - but this is a nice way for me not to stress about finishing a 3,000-6,000 word chapter every couple weeks with tons of tests coming up. So yeah.**


	3. Protagonist

**Chapter 3: Protagonist**

**Word Count: 256**

* * *

The light of a camera went off. Ivan looked over the scene he just got to, there was blood everywhere and body parts here and there. Lung there, part of what looked like the heart over there, torn intestine hanging there. Ivan raised his eyebrows, interesting. Well, it wasn't new, this slasher. Ivan still questioned if a chainsaw was technically part of a slasher's rang of weapons, but it was close enough that everybody was calling it a slasher. About sixteen victims already in the last two years. It was a huge thing that had gotten a lot of media, on the FBI's top wanted list, the press always trying to get information on the guy. Whoever it was was known as the Vegas Sevens. All the victims had been people in Vegas, whether visiting or locals. Ivan went to the little white thing that gleamed when he showed his flashlight on them and went and picked them up. Yep, a pair of dice, one white, one red. Loaded so that they always came up sevens. Ivan put them in one of the evidence bags. Sevens were lucky, but Ivan didn't believe in luck.

It wasn't luck that caused this bastard to be so hard to catch or so that nobody saw the suspect when they took the victims or anything, nor was it the reason that Ivan, one of the FBI's best was called in. No. It was a toss up between skill and cleverness, and it really pissed Ivan off.

* * *

**Now we see Ivan~**

**I changed the body count because the last one was just way too high.  
**


	4. Call in

**Chapter 4: Call in**

**Word Count: 539  
**

* * *

Ivan sighed, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep since starting the case several months back and that showed no sign of changing anytime soon. Unless they miraculously found something new that would help, doubtful yes, but possible. All serial killers got cocky after awhile, or more relaxed, no matter what, and this one would be no different. Eventually he had to slip up. However, the trick was to catch them before they killed too many more people, not after.

It didn't help that the location that the victims were last seen in and the location of death were both random and usually very far from each other. Still, at least there was mostly a consistency of males, there was only one female to speak of as of yet who had been killed. All where usually over twenty at the very least, and quite a lot of them seemed to have a problem with alcohol, so that pointed towards possibly bars at least, and indeed they were a good place for somebody to find easy targets. However, there were so many bars in Las Vagas and they couldn't keep an eye on all of them successfully. There was also no connections with jobs, hobbies or a common person, and color of hair, skin and eyes varied dramatically. And sometimes they were younger or older. It truly was random and strange at times, "Hey Boss." Ivan looked to his right curiously to see Toris, one of his team members who had just pulled him out of thought, he smiled a bit at the brunette.

"Hello Toris." Ivan greeted back, looking around, "So, did you find out about the ones who called it in?" He asked.

"O-oh, yes. A handful of teenagers, apparently some of them freaked out and ran off though. They said that they were just coming down to hang out." More like get high and have sex probably. The caves down here were known for that sort of stuff...as well as other more illegal things, or so Ivan had heard, but he didn't care, between ecxtasy and a serial killer, Ivan was more concerned about the killer in all honesty. It was hard to find caves in Las Vegas, so these were popular enough. Ivan nodded, stepping out of the cave that smelled terribly of rotting flesh that made him sick to his stomach. He would never get used to the smell, but he was glad he hadn't eaten recently, so that was good.

He looked up on the main road, it would be hard to carry somebody down the rough terrain, but that didn't give to much. The kids where standing up on the top, where the police lights still showed and some reporters had found them, but they weren't allowed anywhere near the scene. Ivan skimmed the kids from a distance, just to be sure. He wouldn't put it past the bastard to pretend to find the body. However, none of them looked like they'd be able to swing a chainsaw let alone carry a full-grown man down the steep rocky path. Oh well, he hadn't honestly been expecting it to be some teenager anyway.

* * *

**Never lived in Las Vegas or Nevada so geography and weather patters will be off.  
**

**Look Toris! And also dramatic irony at the end!  
**


	5. Evidence

**Chapter 5: Evidence  
**

**Word Count: 349  
**

* * *

"Sir?" Eduard said, coming up to him, he had a camera around his neck for taking pictures of the crime scene, he was the best at it. But what caught Ivan's attention was that he held an evidence something in his hand.

"Yes?" He asked the blond curiously, turning and looking at the other, who held the bag up. Ivan looked at it before taking it and shining a light on it, it was dark out after all. It was a small vial and had a single strand of blond hair. Ivan blinked, the victim was brunette. Ivan looked up to the teens again. There was a female that was blond, but the others weren't, and her hair was much longer then this one. Still, "Well it may be somebody else." Ivan said, not expecting to get his hopes up considering the location, "But we can hope."

"Well, there was a rainstorm several days ago, if you'll recall." Ivan hummed thoughtfully, remembering the flash flood.

"I see." The caves would have flooded, and the body washed out, so this hair came after that time. Ivan smiled, looking at the small hair, it was possible, there were probably over a hundred blonds in Vegas of course, but they had evidence, finally, after so long, "Good. Find out the time of death as soon as you can." Ivan said, "Oh, and get Toris to ask that girl for a strand of her hair." Her hair was long, sure but he wasn't going to let that slide. If it was hers then they were back to where they were before, but if it wasn't...well then, wouldn't that be something? Ivan put the evidence away safely. Toris was good with talking to people, he was charismatic and for some reason people were just intimidated by Ivan, so the taller usually left the talking up to others unless it had to do with asking questions or interrogating. Eduard had left to probably go and talk to Toris and get back to what he was doing.

* * *

**Mahaha, evidence~ Guess who the blond hair belongs to.  
**


	6. Leaving

**Chapter 6: Leaving**

**Word Count: 458  
**

* * *

After several minutes of Ivan checking around and helping where he was needed, Toris finally came back with a strand of hair safely in a small container. Ivan laid it next to the other they had found in the cave, but the thickness and shade were completely off. Ivan smiled, feeling almost relieved and a touch happy, "Seems like we may just have something Toris." Ivan sighed.

"I really hope so." The shorter said, smiling as well though, "You should go home Ivan, you seem tired." The other blinked, almost in surprise, and looked at Toris curiously, who looked a bit nervous, "Well it's just that, you have been working a lot on this case...so I mean...yeah, all that's left here is to pack up the body, and that will take a while."

"True Toris, but we did just find something, it would seem silly to just leave."

"W-well, I could call you if we find anything, or text..." Ivan tilted his head, was Toris really that worried about him? Ivan smiled at the other, patting his head.

"Alright then." Ivan said pleasantly, not very many people worried about him. He wouldn't exactly just go and sleep, he was a little tired, he would admit that, but it was easily ignored. He didn't want to go really, but Toris was right in the fact that they would just be packing up the body, which would take probably several hours to get all of the parts cleaned up. Though he wanted to look at this first piece of evidence, he supposed that he would be able to look at it later, it wasn't going anywhere and the time of death still needed to be determined. And they would need to compare it to another so it was kind of useless now. So much to get done and yet it seemed like the results would be useless somehow, "You are sure then?" Toris nodded, looking worried.

"Of course, I promise I'll text whatever we find out, if we find anything. You should go get some sleep." Ivan smiled, nodding, it was nice to have somebody worrying over him, as unnecessary as it was. It wasn't like he was going to sleep, but that was alright he supposed, especially if the other was so insisting. Maybe they wanted to handle it on their own or take some credit. That was alright, considering how much attention this case was getting, Ivan could do with a little less attention.

Ivan went up the slope, leaving the crime scene and the evidence behind him as he got into his car, sighing as he relaxed for a moment and then started it.

* * *

**Nothing to exciting happening this chapter, but look it's longer 8D **


	7. Chance Meeting

**Chapter 7: Chance Meeting**

**Word Count: 384  
**

* * *

Ivan drank another shot of vodka, ignoring the noise around him in the bar. Of course he wouldn't just go home, sure he was tired, but he never could sleep very easily on a normal day and now he had more to think about then usual on the case. Like how to take it further. Hopefully the buzz of alcohol and loud music would help distract him until tomorrow when he went back to work at a more reasonable time. Placing the glass down soon before he was bumped into, which would be normal for most people in a crowded bar, but most people seemed to try and generally avoid him, even in places like this. He didn't know why, "Ack, sorry." Ivan looked up at the apology having to be yelled over the noise to see a blond scratching the back of his neck. Blond hair and blue eyes framed behind glasses, the other looked young, much to young to be in a bar. Ivan nodded in acceptance of the apology, looking back in front of him as the stranger went and tried getting the attention of the barkeeper. Ivan poured another shot of vodka before shooting it.

Wait...Ivan put the cup down and tried remembering every detail of the exchange. No, he was probably just being paranoid, but...Ivan reached into his pocket, yes his wallet was missing. Why hadn't he worn his coat today? That would be physically impossible to pickpocket. Ivan glared over to the direction the culprit had gone. They hadn't gone towards the exit it seemed, which he hoped meant they were still here. Ah, there. The blond had happened to find a seat at the bar (wasn't he a lucky fellow?) and had Ivan's missing wallet open in his hands, looking a bit surprised. Well it did have his police ID in there. Good, most people gave back wallets that belonged to police officers, usually trying to make it subtle so that the victim wouldn't know it was missing. Instead the blond smiled happily before looking through it and pulling out some of the cash that was in it. Let's see, drinking as a minor (not proven...yet) and theft of an officer. Yes, that could go a long way in court.

* * *

**Haha, they meet! Though they're not really off on the right foot, are they? **


	8. My Wallet

**Chapter 8: My Wallet**

**Word Count: 589 (look almost 600 8D)  
**

* * *

Alfred, completely oblivious of Ivan being watched slipped the wallet into his back pocket before waving the bartender over as much as he could with so many people, of course he had to wait awhile before the bartender came, and showed him his fake ID when asked and then ordering just a shot of a popular whiskey for now, paying the bartender as he ordered, he hadn't been there long but he was more in the mood for dancing then drinking at the moment. Not that he wouldn't get a couple drinks as the night went on. When he finally got the drink, he drained the amber liquid, wishing he had some sort of chaser, but he did prefer the taste to other alcohols they served.

Turning around in his seat and hopping up, forfeiting it to somebody else as me moved towards the crowd on the dance floor. He hated coming here by himself because it was never as fun, but everybody had been busy apparently. Oh well, he would have as much fun as he could while he was here. Moving a little further into the crowd as much as he could without being squished to death by the grinding bodies but closer to the music source. He put his hands in his pockets, looking around a bit, everybody already had a dance partner it seemed...or group. Still, first he listened to the music, wondering at the beat before he got into dancing. Before he had much time to think however, he felt some arms slip around his waist. Wow, never found anybody to dance with that quickly. Never, it just didn't work like that.

Still, he couldn't say he minded as he felt the body move close to him. He could tell that they were a dude, or a really, really manly chick. He'd rather have the guy honestly in this situation, but he wasn't exactly the straightest person in the world. Still, it wasn't a gay bar so it was a bit unusual. Well, beggars can't be choosers he supposed as he smiled a bit and grinded back against the person behind him playfully as they started moving. He didn't actually bottom every, but he supposed that it probably wouldn't get that serious, it was all for fun after all. Alfred felt the strong arms wrap around his waist instead of just holding his hips, feeling warm breath trickle down past his ear and onto his neck. The other was taller then him, he could tell that easy enough. Alfred put his hands on one of the arms as he felt one of them unwind from him as the other held him close. He didn't bother looking around to see who they were, he didn't want to, mostly afraid that they would be ugly.

The free arm trailed across his side and then down to his leg and tailing further behind. Alfred blushed, if they hadn't been taller he would have assumed Francis at this point, but the body was all wrong. He felt a hand slip into one of his back pockets...oh wait, the wallet. There was a low chuckle in his air as his ass was groped, he jumped a bit, senses going a bit haywire at that, "You know I usually get ones name before I buy them a drink and dance with them." With that the person pulled the wallet out. Alfred blinked and looked up to see the person that he had robbed.

* * *

**May have made Alfred a bit slutty...oh well x3 He certainly doesn't act like a serial killer does he?**


	9. Wake Up

**Chapter 9: Wake up**

**Word Count: 438  
**

* * *

Ivan took a deep breath as he started waking up, he felt the sun shining on him and he thought that was mostly what woke him up. He usually closed the blinds so this wouldn't happen. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he looked at the large window that showed the tops of trees to show he was on the second story. He only had one story. Ivan felt more awake as he sat up slowly and looked around. This wasn't his bed, it was comfortable but not quite as large as his was. There were clothes over the floor, some of which he did not recognize, the carpet a darker shade then the one in his bedroom. The walls were white with random paints on it as well as cardboard taped on the edge of the floorboards so that the paint wouldn't stain the carpet if it got close. There was a short end table next to the bed, which he noticed, was closer to the floor then what he was used to. There was a laptop that was plugged in resting on the small table. On the other side of the bed was a couple of random stereos that seemed to be for somewhere else and put there just for the time being. There was two doors, one that was closed and one that was open and led to a bathroom. Then there was a small walk in closet that didn't seem to have a door at all and had organizers with folded clothes organized in a random way and a couple of clothes hanging.

Next, Ivan checked himself over since he still didn't have any idea as to his location and he felt a little off. Maybe due to the headache pounding in his head and stomach a little off. He had obviously had too much to drink, but other then that he felt kind of normal, no broken bones or bleeding, so that was a good sign. Well, not much bleeding. Ivan looked over himself to see small bite marks littering his chest as well as some scratch marks that were fading into thin red lines that ran down his sides. Huh. He rolled his shoulders, feeling a bit of a sting there, he'd probably gotten scratched up there as well, worst then on his sides apparently. He would have worried if he had raped anybody, but for one he didn't do that even when drunk and it didn't look like any damage had been done to him in self defense. Right well, to see who was beyond the doors then.

* * *

**Yep x3 can anybody guess what happened last night?  
**


	10. Joke

**Chapter 10: Joke**

**Word Count: 341  
**

**I'm not kidding, this is a joke chapter.  
**

* * *

Standing up a bit Ivan grabbed his clothes that where on the floor as well as others that he didn't recognize, checking his pockets to make sure everything was there. Nothing was missing as far as he could tell, so that was good. Once he got everything on he went to the door, opening it. Definite hadn't seen this house before. There was a TV with some sort of gaming system, a couch and coffee table and from the door Ivan could see the kitchen and dinning room. It seemed similar to a studio if the bedroom hadn't been separate. There was a door leading outside onto a deck that showed a long stretch of mostly desert before another house on the horizon was seemed. There were no stairs that Ivan could see at all. Frowning a bit he wondered how he was going to get down from the second story. Ivan went to the kitchen, looking around for somebody, who might as well be non-existent as far as it looked. Spotting the stairs that were leading down from the deck outside. Oh, that's how one got down. Ivan opened the glass door and closed it behind him, there was still a bit of chill clinging in the air from last night but he knew that wouldn't last very long with the hot sun starting to rise.

Walking down the stairs that turned left, he found himself on another deck. There was the first story and it also had a glass door leading in, he turned to look at a metal fir pit on the deck, it had burned wood in it. Still, there was no way to tell when exactly it had been burned, maybe the day before. Ivan heard the door behind him slid open and he turned to see who it was. It was a blond with wavy hair and blue eyes, they smirked at him, "Good morning _mon cher_, I hope I was not to rough with you last night. Honhonhon."

* * *

**Think of it as a late April Fools joke, more surprise when it's not on April Fools right? x3 So the next chapter will be what really happened. But in the mean time, enjoy the update.**

**Because I can so see this happening.  
**

**Also, shout out for the idea.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, anon's and all~ Keeps me going.  
**


	11. Morning

**Chapter 11: Morning**

**Word Count: 411  
**

**Okay, here's the real chapter.  
**

* * *

Standing up a bit Ivan grabbed his clothes that where on the floor as well as others that he didn't recognize, checking his pockets to make sure everything was there. Nothing was missing as far as he could tell, so that was good. Once he got everything on he went to the door, opening it. Definite hadn't seen this house before. There was a TV with some sort of gaming system, a couch and coffee table and from the door Ivan could see the kitchen and dinning room. It seemed similar to a studio if the bedroom hadn't been separate. There was a door leading outside onto a deck that showed a long stretch of mostly desert before another house on the horizon was seemed. There were no stairs that Ivan could see at all. Frowning a bit he wondered how he was going to get down from the second story. Ivan went to the kitchen, looking around for somebody, who might as well be non-existent as far as it looked. Spotting the stairs that were leading down from the deck outside. Oh, that's how one got down. Ivan opened the glass door and closed it behind him, there was still a bit of chill clinging in the air from last night but he knew that wouldn't last very long with the hot sun starting to rise.

Walking down the stairs that turned left, he found himself on another deck. There was the first story and it also had a glass door leading in, he turned to look at a metal fir pit on the deck, it had burned wood in it. Still, there was no way to tell when exactly it had been burned, maybe the day before. Ivan heard the door behind him slid open and he turned to see who it was, oh, it was that blond, Alfred from last night, "Well good morning!" he said cheerfully, "You up for some breakfast or you have to be somewhere fast or perhaps forgot something important that you have to do?" Ivan blinked a few times before putting his usual smile in place, a bit amused at the stereotypical excuses one gave to leave from a one night stand. Instead, he stepping up to Alfred.

"I seem to have already forgotten something important, how drunk was I last night?"

"Bout as drunk as me apparently." Alfred said, grinning before stepping back inside.

* * *

**So Ivan isn't just going to take off. But they can't remember sleeping together :P**

**I have a habit of doing that, don't I?  
**


	12. Twin?

**Chapter 12: Twin?**

**Word Count: 262  
**

**A short one  
**

* * *

After a moment of hesitation, Ivan followed, closing the door behind him. The downstairs seemed to have a similar plan except that there was a hallway in view that led to probably the front and also stairs...that led to the ceiling. Strange. Looking back down to see Alfred sitting at the table next to...well it looked like another Alfred actually, just with longer hair. Alfred piled another pancake onto his plate, "Anyway, sit down." Ivan hesitated before obeying the suggestion. The one with longer hair sighed, standing up and going into the kitchen. Alfred didn't seem to notice and Ivan looked to see what was on the table, there were pancakes piled on a large plate in the center with a bottle of syrup as well as some butter in a butter dish. There was also some crispy and still steaming bacon cooked up as well as some scrambled eggs. Ivan blinked as a plate and fork was set before him timidly.

"Oh, thank you." Ivan said, looking up at the blond.

"Eh, yes, sorry, Alfred isn't a very good host." The other said quietly.

"I heard that!" Alfred said before taking another bit of his pancake, "Anyway, that's my brother, Mattie."

"Oh, hello." Ivan said, "Pleased to meet you." Matthew nodded, "So you two are twins?"

"Yes!" Alfred said as, at the same time Matthew muttered a 'no'.

"Alfred likes to think we are though." The shy blond said before sitting back in his seat, "But um, have whatever you want."

* * *

**Mattie's here 8D**


	13. Casual Breakfast

**Chapter 13: Casual Breakfast  
**

**Word Count: 276  
**

**A short chaptie again.  
**

* * *

It was weird how casual it was, and made things a bit more awkward. But Ivan grabbed a pancake with his fork, not wanting to be rude.

"And for your information Mattie, I did make coffee for the handover."

"What did you say you did last night?"

"It's not my fault that I drank it all." Alfred said, not seeming to hear the question his brother asked him. Ivan grabbed the syrup and listened, somewhat amused but still feeling more then a little awkward. And he still had a headache, at least his stomach wasn't giving him such a hard time, and the food did smell delicious. What time was it anyway?

"You could make more."

"He hasn't asked for any and he's heard our conversation, maybe he doesn't like coffee."

"Do you even know?"

"Maybe."

"You don't."

"I might! You never know!" Alfred said before looking at Ivan, "Do you like coffee?"

"Um..." Oh the attention was back on him, "Well, I suppose that it is alright, but I am not found of it." Especially when it was homemade, but recently he had found he needed it with as little sleep as he was getting at night. Still, it was better to buy it, wasn't so bitter then.

"So there, I win." Alfred said, nodding.

"You had to ask him, that doesn't count." Ivan started in on his pancake, using the helpful fork. It was funny that people he had never met were arguing about how much they knew him, strange yes, but also strangely nice.

"It totally does though!"

* * *

**Sorry for breaking up the dialogue so much :l  
**


	14. Cop

**Chapter 14: Cop**

**Word Count: 359**

**Okay, so you know what happened? My CPU exploded. That's right. EXPLODED. Sadly not into a ball of fire. But...more like it suddenly turned off, strange noises and the smell of it burning. So I don't know if it's still working. But now I will be writing less. For those of you just reading this story, you're the lucky ones, since I wrote Trick or Treat months ago and have some in advance *though not the entire story of course***

**But I will be writing less.**

* * *

"Alfred?" Matthew asked suddenly. Alfred hummed as he shoved a bite that should have been to big for him into his mouth, "Well, the water was cold this morning, so...did you leave the water on again?" There was a long stretch of silence where Alfred seemed to stop chewing to have more brain power to think on memory. A moment later he swallowed his mouthful and stood up.

"I'll be right back!" Alfred said, going out the door and Ivan heard the other running up the stairs outside. Ivan didn't think it would be possible for it to be more awkward, but it did quite rapidly as they both ate in silence before Ivan decided he would ask a question that occurred to him considering the somewhat casual reactions.

"So um..." Ivan started, getting Matthew's attention, "This happens often?" Matthew shook his head.

"No, n-not that I know of." The other said, "And um...you've known Alfred how long?" Ivan coughed a bit, looking away.

"Not long at all." Stupid vodka, how much did he have? It took quite a bit to get him that far drunk.

"And you met how?"

"He stole my wallet." Ivan said, looking back up to see a small look of irritation flash across the boy's features, but he didn't seem surprised, apparently that wasn't new. Alfred walked in.

"Sorry, had to check like all the water things, turns out I left the sink on again." Alfred said, waiting for his brother to scold him about water conservation, which he usually did.

"Alfred, you stole his wallet?" Alfred looked back and forth between Ivan and Matthew before holding his hands up in defense. Ivan watched curiously.

"I think I may have left another on, I'll go check..." Alfred started.

"Alfred!"

"He got it back in like five seconds and I totally didn't know he was a cop before then."

"He's a cop?" Matthew said hoarsely and paling at that thought. Ivan coughed. They both looked at him.


	15. Water

**Chapter 15: Water**

**Word Count: 359  
**

* * *

"I think I'll get a glass of water." He said, casually excusing himself as he stood up and went into the kitchen, starting to look through cupboards for a glass as he listened to the conversation, which he could only really hear Alfred's side now. Matthew must have been more quiet.

"I don't know, I remember stealing his wallet and drinking, but I don't remember anything after that! I just woke up with him okay! Yes, thank you for pointing that out. No I'm not, Francis is a complete pervert, you can't just compare him to me! Now that's just mean. You can't tell Arthur! No, it's none of his business. God, your such a mama's boy Mattie. ...well I'm the one that got fucked in the ass last night, so if anybody has a right to complain it's me! No I don't do this often, does this seem like a normal occurrence to you? Have you ever seen anybody come home with me this late? No, I told you."

Ivan turned on the tap water and filled the glass, missing anything that the blond said in that time before he turned it off and started listening again, taking his time to not be a part of the conversation, he should go soon, "You think so? . . .oh god you're right, why do you scare me like that! I can't die of an STD or something!" Ivan sighed, feeling slightly insulted, it wasn't like this was normal for him either. Ivan swished the water around in the cup for something to do before taking another drink, "Yes, thank you again for pointing that out, but I don't want him knowing that I was a virgin, that's embarrassing, especially since I can't remember and you're not going to tell him either." Ivan coughed on his water, blushing darkly and glad he was facing away from the brothers as that information hit his systems. Well, that was definitely new. Alfred had certainly acted slutty enough that Ivan was very unsure of that information. He was suddenly aware of the silence and that they were watching him.

* * *

**That awkward moment when.**


	16. Late

**Chapter 16: Late**

**Word Count: 284  
**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked a little louder then normal because he actually heard him this time, Ivan composed himself to smile back at them like normal.

"Da, just went down the wrong pipe." Alfred looked at him suspiciously but Matthew nodded in acceptance, Ivan looked up at Alfred, "Something that just came to me though...how old are you?" Ivan asked. Alfred looked a bit nervous, chuckling and gripping Matthew's shoulders from behind and smiling at Ivan.

"Old enough to drink, yep. Just ask Mattie here."

"No he's not." Alfred's face fell as he looked at his brother in a betrayed way that Matthew wasn't able to see anyway.

"Traitor, I'm close. Besides I'm not a minor so that's something." Matthew didn't say anything this time, and it seemed to be honest. Oh thank goodness. Ivan sighed in relief, nodding. Still, that left Alfred around eighteen to twenty, and that was still pretty young. He hoped the other was twenty, but he kind of doubted it. Alfred opened his mouth when Ivan's cell phone went off. Ivan pulled it out and looked at the alarm, glaring at it. It was time for him to be checking into the office.

"Ah, I have to go." Ivan said, putting the water down and turning the alarm off and looking at the two who were looking back curiously, though Matthew seemed more indifferent, "Thank you for um...breakfast though." Ivan said uncertainly as he went to the front door. He would have to stop by his house and change at least so that he wasn't going into work with the same clothes. He was going to be so late.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, was kind of a wacky day. Day after I turned 18 (I iz an adult now 8D) and I took my drivers test. So kind of crazy.  
**

**In apology I shall post two chapters today! Sorry for the spam.  
**


	17. Ride

**Chapter 17: Ride**

**Word Count: 275  
**

* * *

"Oh, yeah, see ya." Alfred said, waving goodbye, "Oh wait..." Ivan looked back at him questioningly, pausing in the hallway, "Well unless you want to walk, do you want a ride?" Ivan blinked...before looking to the door and narrowing his eyes. Where was his car? Probably left where he parked it in the parking garage still. He was going to have to pay a lot for that. Sighing, he looked back at Alfred, nodding.

"A ride would be appreciated then." Ivan said. Alfred smiled.

"Got it, I got to grab my keys real quick. And Mattie...try not saying anything awkward around our guest, okay?"

"Like you're one to talk." Matthew muttered, but Ivan caught it this time. Alfred rolled his eyes and once again went outside and ran up the stairs. That must get tiring eventually. Ivan looked back at Matthew, who looked more uncertain of Ivan now. The silence stretched on, and was actually unbroken until Alfred opened the door again, grabbing a couple of pieces of bacon off the table and putting one in his mouth, "See you later Mattie!" Alfred called, teeth hanging onto the piece in his mouth before going past Ivan and opening the door to head outside. Ivan followed, seeing a couple cars sitting in front of the house and a horse coral, interestingly enough. Most people didn't have horses. Then again, not too many lived out here in the boondocks either. Ivan closed the door behind him, following Alfred to one of the cars as the blond got into the drivers seat. Ivan got into the passenger side.

* * *

**And here's the second chaptie for today~ Love you all!  
**


	18. Home

**Chapter 18: Home**

**Word Count: 436  
**

* * *

Alfred put the second piece of bacon in his mouth, buckling up and starting the car, "You're going to have to give me directions to where you have to go once we get to the main road." Alfred said through the food.

"I will, though I am not to sure where we are now." Ivan said, Alfred just nodded as if he'd known that before he put the car in reverse, backing out of the dusty driveway and then going to a gravel road, starting off. Alfred didn't seem to care if there was somebody from law enforcement in his car when he hit an interstate highway and started speeding, not crazy enough to be dangerous, but- "You know, most people would be more cautious of driving if they knew somebody from law enforcement was sitting in their car." Alfred gave him a weird look before looking back at the road.

"Why? Everybody speeds on the interstate if there isn't horrendous traffic, have you seen anybody only going sixty five or whatever it is? Besides, I'm not like most people and it's not like you can give me a ticket at the moment being inside the car too, so whatever." Ivan shook his head, the blond was definitely interesting.

"How is it that your car is in the driveway though? You don't think you drove back here drunk, do you?"

"If I did, we'd both be dead. I was seriously drunk. But no, Mattie always drops me off to go clubbing. I don't drive drunk, that's seriously uncool, somebody could get hurt." Ivan didn't understand the blond's logic, but he supposed that that was true. Sill at least the conversation wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be as Alfred continued talking naturally about it seemed anything that crossed his mind as Ivan occasionally interrupted to give directions or impute to the conversation if it interested him enough to do so. Finally Alfred stopped in front of Ivan's house, "Cool, I'll see you around I guess."

"Da, as long as we both agree never to drink around each other." Ivan said as Alfred let out a laugh and nodded in agreement, "It was interesting."

"You can say that again." Alfred said. Ivan nodded before getting out of the car.

"Goodbye." Ivan said, waving a bit before closing the door and starting to walk towards his house, going around behind the car and soon Alfred was driving away. He probably wouldn't even see Alfred again, maybe occasionally but he kind of doubted it in the long run.


	19. Goodbye

**Chapter 19: Goodbye  
**

**Word Count: 413  
**

* * *

Alfred pulled back into the driveway, getting out of the car and walking into the house he shared with Matthew. He closed the door behind him quietly, sneaking past the living room to try and reach safety before, "Alfred." His brother said. Alfred turned to see his brother standing in the bedroom door, he flashed the other a grin.

"Hey Mattie!" He waved.

"Alfred, what were you thinking? A cop? You stole from a cop? I know you've stolen stuff before, and you slept with him on top of that! But you just met him last night!"

"Hey, just because I bring somebody home other then Kiku it's a crime?"

"No, stealing from him and drinking was though! I thought you'd have higher morals then this Alfred!" If only Mattie knew the half of it.

"What do you want from me? An apology?"

"I knew of your stealing and drinking Alfred, but doing all this in front of a cop is much more serious." Alfred crossed his arms defiantly, making Matthew sigh, knowing that Alfred wasn't going to listen to his scolding very long, he never did, instead he moved on to another topic, "What about the man...do you even know his name?"

"Ivan." Alfred muttered, still looking defensive. Matthew was honestly surprised but a little glad Alfred at least knew that.

"Oh..." He muttered, "Well...do you know anything else?"

"He's really tall." Alfred said, turning away and walking towards the back porch door.

"What, tell me you at least got something on the car ride over, a phone number even?"

"Are you encouraging me to see the guy?" Alfred asked confused, turning back to look at Matthew over his shoulder.

"N-no...well I mean, you usually don't make to many friends so I thought that..." It would be a nice change, even if there was something unsettling about the tall man. Alfred snorted.

"It was a one night stand Mattie, I'm lucky to know his name, address and profession." Alfred said, "You should know that what with France. See you later." Alfred said, sliding and closing the door, thankfully Matthew didn't say anymore to him. He started climbing the stairs, really he was lucky to know everything he did about Ivan in such a short amount of time he had known him.

* * *

**You don't see much of Mattie after this...poor Mattie.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thank you again for the reviews!  
**


	20. Call

**Chapter 20: Call**

**Word Count: 642 (how long 8D)  
**

* * *

Ivan walked into the office, coffee in hand and hair still wet. He hadn't lied when he said he wasn't fond of coffee, but he needed something to keep him awake. Who knew how much sleep he had really gotten last night. Most were a bit surprised to see him there late, he usually wasn't. Ivan walked over to Toris, "Did you find anything new?" Ivan asked, not one for pleasantries so early in the morning. Toris jumped a bit, turning to face him, apparently not hearing him approach.

"O-oh, well autopsy is still working on piecing the body together to put together a lab report, other then the date of death was two days ago around late at night, around ten at night. The body-" Ivan waved his hand, he was pretty sure they would be similar to other examinations. No chemical drugs in the system to aid in the kidnapping and the body torn apart by a chainsaw. He didn't need a autopsy report to know that at this point. Time of death was the only thing that really varied much. Toris got the unsaid command to move on, "Um, we found another hair, but it looked like one of the boys who was there, we're running tests between them now, and also the victim, still waiting to hear back. Other then that, nothing much." Ivan nodded, looking to one of the blonds.

"Eduard." Ivan said, getting said person's attention. It was strange how much he looked like the blond Ivan had only met last night, he quickly pushed that thought from his head though, "Run a scan to see if you can find any blond living in Las Vegas who has every bought a chainsaw and of course has a rap sheets." That was about the only way to find somebody. Hopefully that could narrow down their search. There were still a lot of blonds, and quite a handful that owned a chainsaw. Still, it was more then they had gotten so far. Eduard nodded and sat down at his computer, starting that, he was the best with computers, probably would get something in at least a couple hours, which was amazing considering how much time one usually had to wait to get results back. He looked back at Toris, "So nothing more?" The Brunette shook his head.

Too bad. Well they had something at least. Ivan nodded, "Alright. Try talking to the ones who found the scene and see if they have alibis for the night of the murder." He said, walking over to his desk and picking up a letter that was there. It was from the director of the FBI, perfect. Ivan sipped the coffee before putting it down on the desk, opening the letter and reading the contents. Pretty much the same as the last several times. How he was taking too long and how the press and everybody was getting out of control and everybody suspecting that the FBI was worthless if even their best agent couldn't solve it. The same bull shit.

It wasn't like Ivan had any more chance then anybody else in the world, he was just usually smarter or could guess the pattern of murder before anybody else could. But these were as close to random as he thought a serial killer could get with still being in the same general zone for a pattern to be established. Not to mention the lack of evidence. Ivan reread the letter a couple of times, annoyance growing each time he did. He would once again have to call the man to state how he was trying his best and that they were making progress. This time he wouldn't be stretching things to seem that way as much. Well, might as well place the call.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:  
**

**I will not be updating until the weekend, maybe not until next monday  
**

**Why?  
**

**Because my teacher gave me an assignment yesterday to write a novel...due Friday.  
**

**People, I have to create two pages alone on explaining how to write a story.  
**

**And that's just the beginning.  
**

**I won't have time to write anything else.  
**

**I am very upset about this assignment.  
**


	21. Rap Sheet

**Chapter 21: Rap Sheet**

**Word Count: 447  
**

**Don't know if I'll be posting everyday just yet, but here you go, an update.  
**

* * *

Ivan sighed, putting down the phone and pinching his nose in annoyance. The director was always a hard man to deal with, having to deal with the political side of things a lot when talking with the other, and that was never enjoyable. And he had to be worried about being removed from the case whenever the letter came. At least it wasn't very often, but still. The other had been enthusiastic when learning that they had hair samples that may belong to the killer. But now he would be expecting results quicker.

Ivan leaned back in his chair, glaring up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back down, fake smile in place but still clearly annoyed. He looked at Eduard, "Found anything yet?" Eduard looked up at him for maybe one full second, a record, before looking back at the monitor in front of him.

"I've only found a couple with rap sheets..." He had probably been hoping to get all the information before giving it to Ivan, he was thorough in his searches, something that Ivan liked.

"Send me the ones you have so far, you can give me the rest later." Ivan wasn't exactly patient though. Eduard didn't look to happy about giving an uncompleted list, but either he knew how pressed they were for time or was just used to how impatient Ivan could be. Whatever the reason, he didn't argue as he did a couple of things, "Sent." Ivan nodded in approval before logging onto his computer and clicking on the file and the attachments that came with it and started looking through them.

After looking through a couple of them that all seemed to be good suspects, he found one that definitely caught his attention. Blue eyes, blond hair, Caucasian, five foot eight, multiple arrests for pickpocketing and shoplifting. It was rare to get arrested for those things, the police must know him well if he keeps getting arrested, "Eduard, everybody on this list you sent me has a chainsaw, da?"

"Yes, that's right. I can't find any proof of purchase though. He tried registering it a while back but he was only seventeen so it was denied." Ivan shook his head.

"He may have gotten it from a relative or something, so that doesn't mean much. I was just checking." He muttered as he looked at Alfred's picture, which was a mug shot, and he was still grinning brightly. Probably one of the only ones. They would at least have his prints then. Well, he would have to pay Alfred another visit sometime soon.


	22. Best Friend

**Chapter 22: Best Friend**

******Word Count: 599  
**

******Sorry so short and you guys waited so long! Special thanks to russiaxamerica for the inspiration to write more though~**

* * *

Alfred groaned, "This isn't fair!" He whined, glaring up at the offensive object. There was a soft and rare chuckle beside him, "I swear you're cheating!"

"Of course not Alfred-san, I am playing just like you." Kiku said, looking at him.

"Lies and blasphemy! We cannot have a tie! It goes against everything that is right in this world if the hero doesn't win!" Though he did like a challenge, and none was as good as Kiku in video games that Alfred had ever met, other then himself of course. The blond glared at the television as it had betrayed him.

"Well, we could go another round if you wish."

"Yes, and this time I will beat you into the ground! Alright, what round is this anyway?" He asked, he had invited Kiku over today, after everything that had happened yesterday he kind of wanted to have a friend over...or murder somebody. But the last murder had been recent and he still needed more time stalking his newest target before he acted. Always plan things out before acting when it comes to blood.

"I was not counting." Kiku said as Alfred leaned backwards and grabbed a pocky stick that the other had brought over to share. He stuck the tip of it into his mouth before sitting up, "I am sorry Alfred-san, but are you expecting anybody else?" Alfred took the candy...biscuit...thing out of his mouth.

"Nope, who else would I invite?" He kept his party life and house life completely separate, unlike most people. He actually was quite popular if he tried, but he didn't want a lot of his 'friends' coming over to corrupt Mattie. Kiku was his best friend, and hated parties or any crowded and loud place, "Why?" Pocky back in his mouth. Then there was a knock on the door. Alfred looked over towards the glass door. Pocky dropping out of his mouth, he looked at Kiku, "It's the cop I stole the wallet from." He had told Kiku, "You better scram, I don't want you getting in trouble." Who knows, maybe he would know that Kiku...well, best not think about it too much. The other might be a mind reader.

Kiku nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool," Alfred stood up, walking towards the door, he felt Kiku following, "I can kick your ass some other time." He opened the door, "Hey." He greeted Ivan, "What brings you here?" Ivan looked at him and then looked over at Kiku suspiciously.

"Well I was hoping to ask you a few questions...who is your friend?"

"Oh well, this is my friend." Alfred said, smiling at Kiku, "You staying?"

"No, I think I better be going, I will see you later." Kiku said, moving past Ivan, though not touching him as if he was something dirty. Ivan seemed just as thrilled to have the shorter that close to him. Some people just naturally didn't get along. Kiku disappeared down the stairs and out of sight. Ivan looked back at Alfred.

"You know when a cop asks you to answer a couple of questions it's usually being questioned for some sort of crime."

"Da."

"Bastard." Alfred said, slamming the door in Ivan's face. Ivan blinked a couple of times, he could still see Alfred through the glass so it wasn't very effective. Ivan cocked his head to the side as Alfred glared at Ivan a moment longer before pulling the blinds closed over it, blocking the view between them.


	23. Black Hair

**Chapter 23: Black Hair  
**

**Word Count: 331  
**

**For some reason the last chapter was all in bold - even though in the 'Edit Document' it wasn't. I don't know why it did that or how, but hopefully it won't happen again.  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

That two faced bastard, see if he would ever invite him over for pancakes and bacon again! Okay so technically he hadn't invited Ivan over, but still, no more perfectly crunchy bacon for that stupid Russian. So he was going to press charges on the wallet incident? Alfred would like to see that happen, if that happened he would so press for sexual harassment. Maybe rape, no because no way he was raped, and that seemed a bit extreme. So sexual harassment it was.

Ivan watched the swinging blinds calm a bit before he hesitated, wondering if he should try again but it seemed like he wasn't going to get any direct answers from Alfred. Still...Ivan turned and walked downstairs, going to his car as he pulled out his phone and pressed the contact number of Toris. It rang a couple of times before a timid, 'Hello.' Answered.

"Toris, the other hair that we found that didn't match the children or the victim...What color was it?"

"Black, why?" The other said.

"I just visited one of the blonds in possession of a chainsaw." Ivan said, getting in his car that he ha gotten back and closing it behind him, "He had a friend over, an Asian with black hair." There was silence on the other line for a moment, "See if you can get a warrant."

"You think it is enough for a judge to approve?"

"Enough to get a sample. They are just as desperate to solve this case as we are. If you can't get a judge to agree, call me." Ivan said, hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket. He looked back up at the house to see Alfred watching him. The blond made a face of distaste before turning his back on the window and walking away. Ivan waited until Alfred was out of sight before he started the car. There was something odd about that American.


	24. Robbed

**Chapter 24: Robbed**

**Word Count: 289  
**

**Short, quick updates are back. Not much happening in this chapter yet.  
**

* * *

Ivan put down the shot glass, ignoring the crowd of people around him. It was a bar, different from the one he had met Alfred in. The reaction would probably be just as pleasant as last time if he saw the blond. Best to talk to the other when he got the warrant. Of course, despite his intentions he did see the blond walk in, but Alfred didn't seem to even look towards the bar, just going out to dance on the dance floor. He watched the other for a long while until somebody interrupted his thought process, "Did he rob you too?" Ivan looked over to see the person next to him. It was a stranger he'd never seen before. Perhaps he had been staring too long at Alfred.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not the only one." Ivan said speaking loud enough to be heard by the person next to him over the general noise. The man seemed to know that Alfred had a habit of taking things. They shook their head in the negative at his question, smiling in a way that could be taken sympathetically.

"No, he hangs out around the bars." Ivan nodded, he had caught onto that. He wondered if there was a night Alfred didn't go out clubbing, "He doesn't stay too long though." As if on cue, the blond left through the doors. Probably just long enough not to be overly suspicious when somebody noticed that their wallet was missing and no longer, it was always best to leave early just in case somebody did figure it out probably.

"You've seen him around a lot then huh?"

The other nodded, "He steals from me a lot."


	25. Card

**Chapter 25: Card**

**Word Count: 374  
**

* * *

"Why not call the police then?"

"What? And lose out?" Ivan blinked.

"I'm sorry but I am very confused."

"I got that, you're new aren't you? He puts a free drink card in your wallet. So he might steal a couple bucks but you could buy a free like forty dollar drink."

"The bar allows that?" What kind of money did Alfred have to be giving out that kind of money?

"The bar he owns."

"Wait, he owns a bar?" The man rolled his eyes, pulling out his wallet and pulling out a small white card and showed it to Ivan. Ivan took it to look it over. It was about half the length of a regular business card and was plain, just words that stated one got a free drink at some location, but it was too hard to read. He handed it back to the other, "He seems a little young." Ivan yelled over the music. The man just shrugged, "Why would he do this then, wouldn't it bad for business?"

"As far as I've heard from him it's great advertising." The man said.

"You've spoken to him?"

"In passing. He's stolen from me quite a bit, I'm saving up these free drinks for a party coming up soon." Ivan hummed, not really interested in that.

"Seems like a lot of trouble to just advertise." The man shrugged again in response.

"Maybe he's a kleptomaniac or something," Ivan wouldn't be surprised if that was true, "but it gets me free drinks so I don't care. He never takes anything above a twenty either." He thanked the man and left shortly after that Ivan left. Walking out of the bar, he walked down the street and stood under a lamp, pulling out his wallet. He opened it up and looked through it momentarily. After he didn't find it, he looked again, just to be sure. He found it, pulling it out. There was a small emblem on the back of a beer slightly tipped. Nothing special really, but on the front was an address and information that he was sure would come in handy some time in the near future.


	26. Warrant

**Chapter 26: Warrant**

**Word Count: 273  
**

* * *

A week later, the approval for the warrant was sent so that Ivan the warrant in his possession when he visited the blond again. They had looked at bank records to show his transactions. After a bit of looking around, they had found Alfred did own a bar, though it was co-owned with a man named Ludwig who had moved to America several years before from Germany. Alfred also regularly got a prescription drug used to aid in sleep, strong stuff usually prescribed for very bad insomniacs. However, given the quantity it could very easily put somebody under for maybe a full day if used right. Though there was no sign of the drug in any of the victim's systems it was still suspicious. He pushed the suspicion out of his mind for now as he pulled into the driveway.

This time, as he knocked on Alfred's upstairs glass door, he was more prepared then last time for such denial. No answer. He knocked again, still nothing. He was about to call the other out, because both cars where parked in front when there was a soft clearing of a throat. Ivan looked towards the stairs to see Alfred's twin there, "Ah, hello..." What was his name again? Ivan had forgotten already. The blond looked at him for a long moment.

"Alfred's not home right now." Ivan raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was true or not.

"Where is he?" Ivan questioned, "I need to talk to him." There was another long pause before Matthew spoke again.

"He's out, couldn't tell you where." Matthew muttered quietly.


	27. Mud

**Chapter 27: Mud**

**Word Count: 356  
**

* * *

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"Later tonight. He's always back before dinner...which is around six." He muttered. Ivan nodded in understanding. Well, he supposed he would have to come back later, a shame seeing as Alfred's house was so far away, "Ah, never mind, he's coming." Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Ivan asked, Matthew pointed behind Ivan. Turning his head slightly, he saw a small cloud of dust trailing behind Alfred and his horse. Interesting. Alfred slowly came to a stop when he was close enough and looked up at Ivan from the ground. He was wearing a cowboy hat to probably protect from the sun, and it suited him quite well actually.

"Ah fuck, back already?" Alfred asked, glaring. Ivan opened his mouth, "Give me a moment, I'll be up in a moment. Mattie, don't invite him inside!"

"Right..." Matthew said, sounding like he didn't want to be mixed up with this.

He went down stairs and into his own house as Alfred pulled the horse to a walk, heading towards the coral. Ivan sighed, standing in the small amount of shade that was there, deciding he might as well wait. Alfred's deck was a bit plainer then the one below, no fire pit or anything, but it did have a small glass, rounded table and four metal chairs pulled up around it. Other then that it was pretty plain. There was some dirt on the wood beneath Ivan. It was different though then what it usually looked like. Kneeling down a bit, he examined it closer. They had dried in such a way that showed that there had been mud that had been there and had dried against the hot sun. If it showed it then it was either recent or a repeated occurrence.

But there wasn't much mud in Las Vegas. So why would there be signs of mud on Alfred's deck? Standing back up, he decided to push the probably useless information to the back of his head in case he ever actually needed it.


	28. Come in

**Chapter 28: Come in  
**

**Word Count: 201  
**

* * *

The minutes ticked by, Ivan getting more and more impatient as fifteen minutes had past, he was about to go down and see what Alfred was doing when he heard footsteps hit the bottom deck and start to make their way up. Finally.

Alfred got onto the top deck, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, sweat dripping down his forehead and skin freshly kissed by the sun, "Now, what the hell are you doing back here?" Alfred asked, glaring at Ivan as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ivan sighed, pulling out the warrant.

"I have a warrant to-"

"Of course." Alfred groaned, "Alright, well I want a drink, I'm dying of heat. Come in." He growled, walking past Ivan and then into the house. Ivan followed him inside, not about to argue and say what the warrant really was for if he was able to look inside again for anything unusual. Ivan closed the door behind him as Alfred went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. It was much cooler inside thanks to the air conditioning, something Ivan was thankful for, and probably Alfred too. Ivan sat down on a stool near the counter at the kitchen.


	29. DNA

**Chapter 29: DNA**

**Word Count: 281  
**

**Sorry I didn't update a couple of days, I was on a vacation of sorts. And I waasn't able to read through this because my glasses broke and I cannot see the screen at all. For those who don't know, I write all these before hand. But I usually correct them before putting them up.  
**

* * *

Alfred went over and filling his glass with water, "You're still a bastard for charging me." Alfred said, draining the water. Ivan watched the blonds adams apple bob up and down as the liquid slid down the tanned throat. Alfred put the cup down and walked over to stand by Ivan, grabbing the paper out of Ivan's hand and opening it, "Just to make sure you're not bluffing me."

"Nyet." Ivan said, aware of how close they were. It would be so simple to just wrap his arms around Alfred's waist and bite his neck, leaving more marks that this time he could remember leaving. Ivan shook his head slightly. He needed a drink. Apparently his body wanted Alfred more then he knew was wise. Alfred read the paper over slowly. Very slowly. Of course government paper wasn't the easiest thing in the world to read, but it didn't help Ivan stop noticing Alfred and how close he was. His t-shirt was loose and jeans were sticking to his legs in some places with the sweat of the heat. The blond hair under the white hat was messed up from what he could tell and the others elbow was about an inch from where his hand rested on the counter.

Alfred sighed, bringing Ivan back to reality. The blond stepped away but hopped up on the counter, putting the paper down on the counter, "I don't get it."

"I need a piece of your DNA, hair strand." Or mouth swab, but after all the trouble Alfred put him through, a hair strand was more painful, if only slightly, so the blond deserved it.


	30. Kiss

**Chapter 30: Kiss**

**Word Count: 241  
**

* * *

"Yeah, whatever." Alfred sighed, "I would think you would want my finger prints or something, but fine." He said. Ivan nodded, standing up and taking out some tweezers. He expected Alfred to hop down, but he stayed where he was, glaring down at his feet. He really seemed like a child the way he acted. Ivan moved up to him, trying to ignore the fact that he was in between Alfred's knees now. Maybe he should have tried approaching differently, that probably would have been smarter. Alfred took his hat off, putting it on the counter next to the warrant and running his hand through his messy hair a couple times before giving up on trying to tame it.

Ivan grabbed a few strains of Alfred's hair with the special pair of tweezers and pulled sharply. Alfred grumbled something, rubbing his head a bit as Ivan put the golden threads in a small evidence bottle. He screwed the cap on and put it in his pocket before looked at Alfred, who looked up at him, pouting slightly and hand still on his head. He looked quite cute like that, especially with a dust of pink across his cheeks. Neither of them moved for a moment before Alfred slowly dropped his hand from his head and leaned up close to Ivan, his warm lips brushing the taller mans just barely and not showing any sign of continuing. What a tease.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you there and with such a short scene. I just didn't want to cut up the sex scene - yes there will be one probably next installment. And that will be a long chapter.  
**

**Also, I did write this like months ago so the smut scene probably won't be as good as I could write it now, just in warning. But I don't want to re-write it because I know I'll change it so much. Sorry, but that won't work very well ^.^  
**


	31. Innocence

**Chapter 31: Innocence**

**Word Count: 1,374  
**

**This is the longest chapter ever.  
**

**This chapter is totally innocent, yep, no smut here *shifty eyes*  
**

**In all seriousness, this is months old and...not the best I've written, but enjoy anyway 8D  
**

* * *

Ivan connected their lips fully, putting each of his hands on either side of Alfred's waist as the blond wrapped his own hand around his shoulders. Ivan nipped the warm lips against his, being granted access almost instantly. Slipping his tongue in, Ivan tasted the inside of Alfred's mouth, exploring everywhere his tongue could reach. The blond tasted amazing, it was nearly addicting in all honesty. And really Ivan didn't think that possible, just something that was said in romance novels, but Alfred really did taste that good. What had he miss that night? He nipped at the lips once more before releasing them completely, letting both of them catch their breath for a moment. Alfred's legs were wrapped around Ivan's waist at that point, pulling him even closer against the smaller body.

Meeting his lips to the warm neck in front of him, he started licking slowly, loving the small shivers of pleasure Alfred gave at each lick until he heard a breathy gasp as Ivan licked a more sensitive spot. Stopping with the licking, Ivan started sucking at that spot, causing Alfred to mewl and move against him slightly to try and get more attention to the rest of his body. Alfred moved his hands that were in Ivan's hair down past the scarf and brushing against Ivan's neck. The taller gasped suddenly at the touch, feeling his face fill with heat. Alfred moved his hands lower across the sensitive skin, rubbing at it.

Ivan couldn't suppress the moans that fell from his mouth, resting his head against Alfred's neck, trying to keep his senses together and failing completely. His knees felt weak as pleasure danced like electricity down his entire body and heat slowly pooling down. One of the blonds hands grabbed his hair and moved his face up so that their lips connected again. He felt Alfred's tongue lick his lip before slipping inside his mouth. The younger males tongue rubbed against Ivan's, and he was about to respond when he felt Alfred's legs tighten around him as the blond shifted his weighted so that Ivan would have to hold him up.

Wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist and breaking the kiss, Ivan knew he didn't have the strength to hold Alfred up after his neck was molested so much. But he made the fall to the ground easy and unpainful for both of them. Landing so that the smaller was below him, he grabbed Alfred's hands and pinning them above the blond head below him. Ivan panted heavily, looking down at the blushing blond who seemed breathless as well. Holding both of the wrists with one hand, he smirked a bit, kissing Alfred to distract him. The blond closed his eyes, opening his mouth to welcome Ivan inside again.

Their tongues met together and fought each other as Ivan pulled out something from his jacket, bringing it up behind Alfred's head. He kept his eyes half open to watch Alfred to make sure he didn't suspect anything until the cold metal was pressing on his wrists and the sound of several clicks met their ears. Alfred's eyes opened as Ivan pulled back, "Not...fair." Alfred breathed, moving his cuffed wrists around a bit, testing the bonds. Ivan smirked, removing his hands and grabbing the hem of Alfred's shirt, pulling it up over the others head and off his body until it was stuck at the blonds wrists where the handcuffs prevented it from completely leaving the body.

Ivan looked over Alfred's body, it was tan, though maybe not as much as his shoulders, neck and arms were, showing a clear but hardly noticeable tan-line. Leaning down, Ivan licked and nipped down Alfred's toned chest. The other must have worked out or something, considering the muscles there. Pausing his path downward to suck at Alfred's nipples, listening to the small mewls. Along with the sensation of his skin tingling still from his neck being abused, the sounds coming from the blond were just helping to push him on. He knew somewhere in the back of his head that this wasn't right and he should stop, but it was kind of hard to hear past the noises Alfred was making.

Detaching from the chest, Ivan moved his hands under Alfred's pants, starting the pull them off. The blonde looked up at him with lust-filled eyes as he lifted his hips slightly to help the process. Ivan pulled them off, having some difficulty with the shoes blocking them, but got them both off of the tan body. Ivan leaned back over and kissed against Alfred's ear, "Do you have any lube?" Ivan muttered. Alfred shook his head in the negative, licking his lips a bit. Of course not if the younger was a virgin like he had said. Putting his fingers to the blondes mouth and pushing them inside, he felt the warm tongue move across them, caressing them with small touches as his saliva wet the fingers down. It wasn't the best lubrication, but it was better then doing it dry.

Pulling them out, he lifted Alfred's hips again, and putting his fingers by the entrance. He worked two fingers in, causing Alfred to groan and wince at the feeling. Massaging the inside of the tight muscles to try and get the blond to relax while he moved them a bit, slowly scissoring them to stretch the blond out. Shuddering at the thought of the tight muscles being around his length, Ivan bit down on Alfred's shoulder, leaving a mark that would probably last a couple weeks. The smaller moaned, grinding his hips back down against the fingers.

Biting down harder, Alfred moaned out again loudly, eyes closing and moving against Ivan as his chained arms came to wrap around Ivan's neck as his back arched up. Smirking, he let go of the mark and licked at the small amount of blood that was there and added the third finger. When the blond's hips moved against the fingers going in and out in search of pleasure Ivan withdrew the fingers, amused when Alfred tried moving a bit as if in search of them. He really was needy.

Unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down enough for Ivan to free his pained erection. He repressed a sigh of relief at the lack of restriction as he lining himself up with the blond. Kissing Alfred to distract him for the moment, he started pushing inside. The kiss was broken as Ivan groaned at the wonderful feeling and the younger gasping, arms tightening around his shoulders and neck. When Alfred gyrated his hips back against Ivan's length, the older stopped trying to go slowly, thoughts blown to the wind, he thrust forward.

Alfred screamed, legs tightening around Ivan's hips, who paused, fully sheathed. He was shaking with the effort to stay still in such blissful heat, panting heavily, "G-god, don't stop." Alfred pleaded. Ivan didn't need any more consent as he pulled back and thrusted back inside. Another scream tore out of the blond, but it wasn't exactly pained. He set a hard pace, earning more of the pleasured screams that seemed to shut out all other noises. The feeling of pleasure that racked through Ivan was amazing. The pace picked up quickly, until rhythm was something that didn't exist and the reach of the pleasure was the only thing that mattered.

He was so close. He reached his hand down to grab Alfred's arousal dripping with pre-cum and pump him as fast as he could. The young blond arched his back, grip on Ivan tightening more if possible, nails trying to dig into the jacket. A particularly loud scream exited Alfred as he climaxed, white cum covering Ivan and himself. The heat around Ivan tightened more then he could stand, he gave a couple more thrusts before he came inside of Alfred with a loud moan. After giving a few shallow thrusts he relaxed, laying against Alfred's chest, both panting heavily.


	32. Afterglow

**Chapter 32: Afterglow  
**

**Word Count: 183 (much better x3)  
**

* * *

A small line of drool trailed Alfred's mouth, and his eyes were half lidded, muscles twitching underneath Ivan occasionally at the slow decrease of pleasure. Ivan panted against the chest, feeling the heartbeat against his head before he got up a bit, pulling out of Alfred, ignoring the small squishing sound it made as he licked up the drool against the youger's chin. Turning his head to the side, the blond met Ivan's lip, opening his mouth and licking against his lips. Complying, Ivan pushed his tongue against the other, letting his tongue out to play with the others mouth.

Ivan drew back suddenly, wide eyed. Alfred was a murder suspect and he had just fucked him into the floor of his kitchen/living room knowing that. The blonde frowned, seeming to not like the sudden lack of attention he was receiving. He rolled them over so he was sitting against Ivan, "Thinking of leaving like that?" Ivan blinked before he looked down at himself. The coat that he hadn't taken off was covered in Alfred's cum.

"Shit."


	33. Relax

**Chapter 33: Relax**

**Word Count: 301  
**

**I'm sure you all have noticed my uncreative with the titles. Cause I update so often I feel like I don't have time to come up with creative titles. There will be a couple thrown in though.  
**

**Late: Sorry about some of these being late. For those who don't know I sleep a whole hell of a lot, and I need to. That plus work leaves little time to play.  
**

* * *

Ivan sighed as he sat on the bar stool of Alfred's kitchen, head on the counter. His coat was being washed in the washer and there would be at least two hours before it was done drying completely. Two. Hours. In Alfred's house. Alone. He had texted Toris saying he would be late because of traffic. He had lied. Really he wouldn't usually feel so bad, but he was mostly just building a list of all the things he had done wrong throughout the day. Stupid sexual desire. Sure it had been a while since he'd gotten laid, but not that long. Not long enough to sleep with a suspect who might just be the Vegas Seven's slasher. Perfect, he deserved to get fired. In fact, maybe he would resign when he got back into work.

Playing with the random items that had been in his coat pocket, Ivan stared at them blankly, "You're starting to depress me." Alfred sighed heavily from next to him, "It couldn't have been that bad, you asshole."

"It's not that, I slept with a criminal."

"Yeah, that comment just made you more of an ass, by the way." Alfred glared. Ivan grunted in a non-communal way and took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke as he sat up and resting his head against his hand, "And I don't remember telling you that you could smoke inside."

"I have to after sex." Ivan said simply.

"So that's where that cigarette came from..." Alfred muttered, rubbing his chin in realization. All of his clothes were back in place and Ivan had taken the hand cuffs off a little before. Which was a little difficult considering how much the other squirmed and moved around.


	34. Offense

**Chapter 34: Offense  
**

**Word count: 136  
**

* * *

"Alright well as I was saying you're a bastard." Alfred said, getting up and going to the cupboard to get something to drink.

"Yes, you have seemed to have emphasized that already." Ivan muttered.

"Cause it's true. It happened, get over it. If you regret it that much don't come back. God, it's that simple. At least then I won't have to hear you complaining all the damn time." Alfred said, glaring at Ivan and drinking his water. But Ivan knew he couldn't just stop seeing Alfred, he was a suspect. And part of him kind of already felt like fucking the blond again. This was not going to be as easy or simple as he wished. Though it was obvious that he had clearly offended Alfred, no surprise there.


	35. Expected

**Chapter 35: Expected**

**Word Count: 233  
**

* * *

"I wish." Ivan sighed, "I kind of think that this is going to be an on going thing. The way it's been going anyway." He muttered around the cigarette. Alfred leaned against the counter across from him, elbows on the counter and head rested on his entangled fingers, small smirk in place.

"Meaning what exactly?" Ivan narrowed his eyes and exhaled, chuckling as Alfred stood up and waved a hand in front of his face, coughing slightly at the smoke that had gotten inside his mouth, "Bastard."

"I meant nothing, only that I think we'll probably be seeing each other again."

"Why do I have a feeling that somehow leads to me getting arrested?" Ivan smiled slightly, not answering, "Now, what I want to know is I should expect this to be a 'normal' occurrence."

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"You coming to get I don't know, something from me about your job, and then end up sleeping with me in the process?"

"It's not like I've planned this." Ivan scowled.

"I know, but I need to know." Alfred said, shrugging.

"Why?"

"Well let's see, maybe because that'd be a good thing to know!" Alfred huffed, "You could at _least_ treat me to dinner or a drink or something. I do have morals you know!" Ivan didn't know if he believed that or not.


	36. Murder

**Chapter 36: Murder  
**

**Word Count: 212  
**

**Sorry for the delay again. My Mother had a party and things happened then I was sick. This should go back to once a day now.  
**

* * *

"Nyet, I don't think so, I would rather not be seen with a suspected murderer."

"Yeah well- wait, murder?" Alfred asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "Last I checked stealing a wallet never led to murder."

"Wallet?" Ivan asked, "Oh the one you stole? Why would I be asking for a hair sample for wallet theft?"

"That was exactly what I was wondering earlier! Now what murder?" Ivan raised his eyebrows a bit in disbelief.

"The ones that have been all over the news?"

"I don't have cable. Just video games. All one needs...oh and the internet of course." Ivan stared blankly for a moment before taking another drag, the deathly smoke helping to relax him as he breathed it in then out.

"The serial killer that's been killing quite a number of people lately." Though the murders had started to be spaced out more and more lately, "The Vegas Sevens? How is this not ringing a bell?" Alfred seemed to think for a moment before something seemed to light up.

"Oh yeah, totally. I heard about like a bunch of murders and a serial killer. I thought they were just like some sort of rumors or something. The Vegas Sevens?" Alfred snorted, "What kind of name is that anyway?"


	37. Not a Murderer

**Chapter 37: Not a Murderer**

**Word Count: 667  
**

* * *

"You have got to be joking."

"Nope." Alfred said casually, taking a gulp from the water before putting it down, eyes furrowed, "And you suspect I'm this murderer guy?"

"Yes."

"Have I mentioned how much I'm starting to despise you?" Alfred glared, "I'm not a murderer okay? I couldn't kill anybody! And I am insulted you would even suggest such a thing!" Ivan shrugged, uncaring, "And why would you sleep with me if you suspected that? What the hell!" Ivan blushed a bit, looking away. He didn't have an answer to that one. Alfred sniffed, taking the glass and drinking from it.

"Not going to kick me out and slam the door on my face again?" Ivan questioned curiously.

"No. Don't give me any ideas though." Alfred said after he pulled the glass away slightly from his lips, "The way I see it you won't find anything against me cause I'm not your guy. So whatever." Alfred glared at Ivan, "I'm still insulted though. Besides I can't very well kick you out with your jacket still here, I don't want it. But I still want to know why you would sleep with me if you really suspected me."

"Well somehow I doubt somebody as young as you is a serial killer-"

"Hey, I'm plenty old enough for anything! ...But I still wouldn't kill people." He added at the end, anger dying slightly. Most were insulted when they were told they were young, if they were young anyway. Older people took it as a compliment. If Ivan remembered correctly the others rap sheet said that he was nineteen and that was very young.

"But like I said, I was not planning for...things to get so out of hand."

"Yeah well it did and it wasn't like you were protesting any. Whatever, I'm going to go take a nap. Look around if you want, I don't care." Alfred said, putting the cup in the sink and going towards the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Ivan sat there for a moment before putting the cigarette out in the small bowel Alfred had offered up in place of an ash tray since he hadn't owned any. He shouldn't pass up an opportunity to look around but then again if the hair sample matched he'd get plenty opportunity and without any true probable cause it was kind of pointless. Plus he didn't have any sort of tools that could really help with looking for things the human eye couldn't see. All he had to rely on was his own sight and wit. That was sadly not enough to go off of for gathering forensic evidence.

After several minutes passed by, Ivan got up, walking hesitantly over to the bedroom door and opened it slightly, though it opened towards the bedroom, so he had to step inside in order to look around. Alfred was laying on the bed on his stomach, shirt missing and blankets covering only a little over his waist. The room was a bit messier then he'd last seen it; more clothes on the floor then before anyway. He wondered if he should go to the bathroom, but after a moment decided it didn't matter too much. He watched Alfred for a moment before walking over to the bed.

He sat down on the bed, pulling off his shoes before sighing lightly, shaking his head. Ivan laid down next to the blond, laying close to the other body. He watched Alfred sleeping for a moment. Alfred's eyes had opened slightly, but it had been slow and they had closed back over the sleepy eyes. The other certainly fell asleep quickly it seemed. Ivan let his eyes close, might as well nap since he was already stuck there, and he did sort of enjoy being physically close to the person he had just slept with.


	38. Waking

**Chapter 38: Waking**

**Word Count: 343  
**

**I didn't look this chapter over, so sorry if there are any mistakes.  
**

* * *

Ivan sighed as he woke up, nuzzling against a warmth that surrounded him. He noticed his mouth was dry, though that was to be expected he hadn't drank anything before he had fallen asleep. He blinked his eyes open, feeling arms wrapped around his shoulder and a slight but comfortable pressure against the top of his head. Ivan moved his nose against the chest near his face to be able to breath a bit better. He heard the person holding him breath in deeply and stir in his sleep. Ivan tried pulling away from the person gently to try and get up.

The arms around him tightened and Alfred made a noise of protest in his sleep. Ivan sighed, stopping his movements as Alfred just moved himself closer so he was practically laying on Ivan. Maybe he should just wake the blond up. Looking at the others face Ivan saw him though eyebrows furrowed a bit and muttering something, lips twitching into a frown. It was kind of amusing. It faded into a peaceful look for a while before Alfred turned his head, having a sort of suspicious look on his face, at that point he let go of Ivan to sit up and look around, eyes still closed.

Ivan watched, smiling at the interesting reactions the other was having in his sleep, was he doing this while Ivan was sleeping? Probably. Alfred fell back onto the bed, muttering and turning his back towards Ivan. At least he was free. But could the other really sleep so deeply? Ivan laid on his side, looking towards the others back. Then why would he need strong sleeping aid pills? Alfred muttered and moved back across the bed and nuzzled his back into Ivan's chest. He put an arm around the other and holding him close, Alfred stilled and sighed, snuggling into the pillow beneath his head that was actually the one Ivan had been using. Smiling a bit, he found he didn't mind this as much as he would have originally thought.


	39. Hurried

**Chapter 39: Hurried**

**Word Count: 437  
**

**I am no longer deliriously sick! That said, I apologize for the late update.  
**

* * *

He put his mouth against Alfred's shoulder, breathing in the others scent. After several minutes of just laying peacefully there, he suddenly felt Alfred move slightly. After a while Alfred turned over onto his back, rubbing his eye and looking up at Ivan with one half-closed eye, "What time is it?" He was a bit surprised that the other didn't ask any other question like 'what are you doing in my bed'. He looked at his watch though, oh wow. So much for the traffic excuse he told Toris, he had slept longer then he had been planning, "Five sixteen." Alfred's eyes went wide and he bolted up.

"Ah, tell me you're joking!" He said, scrambling out of bed.

"Um...no." Ivan said, watching Alfred panic as he picked up clothes and tossed them aside, clearly looking for stuff.

"No, no, no, I can't be late! Ah, I have to take a shower too! Okay I have about four minutes to get dressed and ready, that's not too bad, right?"

"Improbable fits it better." Ivan commented, "Why, you work this late?"

"No...not typically but ah! I need to be there tonight! Look, I hate to like be kind of a dick, but you should go. I don't want to leave you at my house, bad hosting isn't something I'm accused of."

"My jacket's still...in the wash..." Damn it, why hadn't he put that in the dryer earlier?

"Come back whenever and I'll have it ready or whatever. Anyway, I got to get ready!" Alfred said, running through the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Ivan heard a banging or two before the water started only a couple seconds later. He was really in a hurry. Ivan hesitated before getting up. He had over stayed his welcome he supposed and he would need to drop off the blond hair, apologize for missing hours of work and come up with something important to say he was doing. Maybe questioning some of the victim's families again, yes that sounded a bit more reasonable than anything else he could think of at the moment.

He didn't want to leave his jacket there though, that was for sure...but it was wet. Still he couldn't imagine leaving it honestly. Sighing heavily, he opened the washer and pulled it out, he'd have to dry in at his house. Going to the counter, he grabbed all his items that were there. Giving one last look towards the bedroom, he walked out of the house.


	40. Show Time

**Chapter 40: Show Time**

**Word Count: 238  
**

**Sorry for short length, but the scene with Alfred ends there...so it made logical sense to leave you guys there. To guess. x3  
**

* * *

Alfred pulled on his clothes, stumbling a bit as he hurried. He didn't hear Ivan moving around the house, so that meant the cop was gone. Good. Ivan suspected him, that wasn't the best thing ever. He hadn't lied when he said he didn't have television and he honestly hadn't heard what people called him. Still, could he have really messed up and left something behind? Ivan had asked for his hair, but that was just DNA in general. He couldn't have left anything behind, he knew it.

He looked towards the clock, Matthew would be making dinner around now. This was going to be close. But if he didn't kill the man tonight he would have to wait several months to get a chance at it again, so he wasn't going to back off so easily. Even with Ivan suspecting him. That would probably be a problem if he had to tip-toe around the other, though a bit more of a challenge, which would be more then a little welcome. Alfred combed through his hair with his fingers in the mirror a moment or two before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a prescription bottle. Maybe he should hide it better if Ivan was going to come looking around more often. Shaking it to hear how much was in it. Enough. Well, show time. A wicked grin spread across his face.


	41. Ensnared

**Chapter 41: Ensnared**

**Word Count: 547  
**

**I even have a page break. But just ending it where the scene ended would have been way short. So I hope you all enjoy~  
**

* * *

"Ivan." Ravis, who barely came out of the lab said, coming up to him. He was shaking like he always was of course.

"Ah, yes Ravis? What brings you up here?" The other had a lab report, and Ivan knew it was probably all the hair samples and comparisons.

"Well, do you know the hair you brought me late last night even though I was packing up to leave?" He said, just as open with his complaints as usual.

"Da, I remember, why?"

"W-Well it's a complete match." Ivan blinked. Really? Just like that, it was over?

"Toris, I need somebody brought in for interrogation." Ivan said, standing up and taking the papers offered to him by Ravis, looking over them. Ravis never messed up, he was one of the best forensic scientists, so Ivan didn't ask the other if he was sure or to run it again.

"Alright, what's the name?" Toris asked, already picking up his office phone to dial the number of a judge.

"Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

Alfred watched in the dim light as the man woke up for the second time. A whole day had gone by since he had kidnapped the man, which was so much easier then he thought it would be. He always liked waiting until night for this, it seemed to panic his victims the darker it was. The man was chained tightly, Alfred had to find hooks in order to screw them into the wall here, which had taken some time of course, but it made it so the man couldn't move around at all and make noise in case he woke up without Alfred there to greet him. And of course a gag for the same reason.

He smiled as the man tried fighting against the restraints a bit, just realizing they were there. The reactions were always the same. The eyes locked with Alfred's figure and the other let out a muffled scream that even Alfred's could barely hear, eyes widening and horror making his skin paler, "Well good morning! Really it's night, but who's keeping track?" Alfred asked, standing up, letting the chainsaw hang by his side for now, letting the man eye it.

But the others eyes moved to something behind Alfred, above his head, he already knew what it was, "Now I know what you're thinking - other then fearing for your life of course. That somebody will be watching that video camera and come save you. Untrue, they only pull up the video feed if there's been a robbery or say a murder. So you'll die before they even know I was here." Alfred moved closer to the man, "Oh but surely I'll be caught after right? Nope. Those camera's are cheap, they have bad quality and don't pick up sound, isn't that nice? The only reason they're really there is to keep honest people honest, that's the only reason. Though somebody skilled enough could look through the static and read lips I suppose I would be in trouble." Alfred put a hand to his mask, where his chin was and giggled, "Then again, no. You're doomed. So, why not put on a show?"


	42. Security

**Chapter 42: Security**

**Word Count: 505  
**

* * *

Ivan frowned at the bloody mess of a body before him. It was in one of the hallways in the toy factory. If had been closed down for a couple days for repairs. He shook his head, watching people pack up the pieces of the body. They had apparently found a wallet belonging to the victim, which was good. Ivan didn't bother looking to see who it was. He hardly talked to the families anymore anyway and there were so many victims that were different from each other that not much investigation was done on the victims anymore either, not anything serious anyway. They still followed up on all leads. But the chances of it leading anywhere was slim. "Ah Ivan, the manager wants to talk to you..." Toris said to him. Ivan sighed, nodding in understanding as he headed to the outside of the building and past the yellow tape over the door.

Ivan walked over to the manager who was waving him over. The man had come after some of the repair men had found the body. It was probably all over the news by now too considering how many reporters were there. "Yes?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Hey, I'm wondering how long this investigation is going to take. We already had to shut down for several days you see." Ah a business man. Funny how they were all so similar.

"When we are done looking around. The faster we catch this killer the better it will be for everyone." Ivan sighed, "And we would like to ask for your complete cooperation."

"I understand, but how long exactly will it take? That's all I'm asking."

"Maybe a day or two." It was a decent sized factory.

"Two days?"

"And that is a very generous estimation." The manager looked away, clearly angry before looking back and frowning a bit.

"I don't understand what takes you so long. You haven't been able to catch this guy so far, and it's been a long time with a lot of bodies." It was Ivan's turn to glare.

"We're working as fast as we can and as thoroughly as we can."

"Look okay, I just want my factory back, take the camera footage if you want!"

"Camera footage?" Ivan asked, perking a bit. He had seen camera's in the factory, "They were on?"

"We left all the security on, so yes that includes the camera's."

"That would certainly speed up the process, yes. Thank you for the information." Ivan said. They finally had a witness, and one to the entire crime. They would finally see what the killer looked like and how they were so good at avoiding getting caught. Though considering the match on the hair, it was clear that Alfred was the person they needed. He would be getting that warrant soon. Still, to have a video footage of Alfred murdering somebody in cold blood with such hard evidence was just too good to even imagine.


	43. Video

**Chapter 43: Video**

**Word Count: 342  
**

* * *

Ivan, as well as several others on the case watched the video of the figure covered in bright colored clothes that seemed to mask their entire figure, a large chainsaw in hand. They had watched it from the beginning. The suspect coming in, carrying the man who would be killed and putting them in a room different from the one they had found the body in. He seemed to have also brought chains, which he used to chain the other to the wall. Ivan looked at the severed hooks they had found in the room. They had been cut jaggedly in half obviously by the killer's trademark weapon.

It was clear that he was chaining the man right where those had been found. It took quite awhile. After that, he got up and left. After fast forwarding, the sun showing through the window to mark the passage of time. But before noon even, the murdered was back, but with a baseball bat. He stood there for maybe an hour until he brought it down on the victims head. Ivan had to wonder if it killed the man as the phantom lurked off again through the warehouse, leaving just as he came in, through a hole in the bricks that he had created by pulling the bricks away one by one with the help of a few choose tools.

When the sun started falling, he was back with a chainsaw, going inside the bricks and turning before he walled up the exit carefully, which took quite awhile before walking back to where the victim was still unconscious and chained. They sat up on a small object, chainsaw resting in his lap. It was clear exactly when the man woke up when he started and moved around quite a bit. The suspect stood up and walked towards the chained man, pausing for a couple seconds. Then he walked to stand over the struggling form. He moved the chainsaw down, still not turned on, but it met the others skin and the struggling increased.


	44. Red

**Chapter 44: Red**

**Word Count: 437**

* * *

Ivan could see it clearly. The sharp blades catching and tearing up skin, only a little, enough to created an uneven cut but not enough to bleed out. The monster above him lifting the chainsaw up only to start it, loud whirling noise filling the area that was nearly deafening. It came down, but it didn't hit him surprisingly enough. Instead there was the sound of metal grinding roughly against metal. Then the chains loosened their imprisonment.

Rolling away quickly, just avoiding the sideways slash of the chainsaw. The chains came off of him when he rolled away, leaving a small trail on the ground. Looking up, there were marks in the concrete from where the chainsaw had caught the edges, that stalled the instrument for the moment, it must have shorted out. The hooks that had held him firmly to the wall were now cut roughly in half.

The chainsaw roared loudly to life again, and he stood up. He hesitated, entertaining the thought of defending himself, but he didn't stand much of a chance against a chainsaw. He turned and fled, down the strange building he'd never seen, the chainsaw behind him telling him where the monster was. There were pieces of dolls in boxes here and there, machine belts used for strange and unknown purposes around him in a large room.

He ran towards one and hid under the machine, stilling his movements and trying to calm his breathing, heart pumping hard in adrenaline rush that was suppose to aid in his escape. The chainsaw's whine grew closer and closer to the hiding spot, almost as if they knew where he was. It was slow, almost calm or relaxed. When they came closer, they stopped right in front of the hiding spot. Scrambling back quickly, uncaring of the noise it created, he ran out of the back of it and sprinted away from the maniac. He ran through the hallways again, finding a door and running to it. He tried the handle, but it was locked tight. He slammed his body against the fortified door in desperation, but nothing happened. He stopped, looking behind him at the shadows of the hall, the menacing sound of the weapon had stopped. He looked around, trying to pick up the sounds of breathing or footsteps. Then he noticed the moonlight shining through a window. He ran towards it and put his fingers on the frame, having to stand on his tip toes to even do that. He lifted his leg up and put his foot against the wall to try and get up.

* * *

**I so see Ivan being the type of person who can look at the crime scene and see what happened from like one of the victims POV or something. And it was kind of fun to write. But seriously, I can so see Ivan being able to do that.**


	45. Goodnight

**Chapter 44.5: Goodnight**

**Word Count: 507  
**

**I just realized I left a chapter out in the story order. So this was suppose to be chapter 45. Now I understand everybody's confusion on the scene change from 44 to 45. I was missing this part. Sorry.  
**

* * *

Suddenly a glint of something shiny caught his attention out of the corner of his eye right before pain tore through his leg, he fell to the ground, screaming out. Looking down at the chainsaw imbedded in his leg before looking back up in horror to see the masked face. It had been close by, but it must have been quick, the chainsaw was torn out of his leg and he screamed again, glad that at least it wasn't on. He moved his hands to try and grab and punch the man above him, struggling. The monster pulled back, pulling the chainsaw to life before putting the weapon to his hand, pinning it to the floor as he cut harshly through the flesh and bone.

Another agonizing scream spilled from his lips, trying to institutionally tear his hand away from the pain, but that only made it worst. His hand was completely mutilated, extreme pain still shooting through him, not caring about how many fingers he had lost, but just for the pain to stop. Tears fell down his face and he screamed, sometimes begged for some sort of end to it as the pain started tearing up his arm. The chainsaw had moved from his hand and was destroying his arm now, slowly working up in such excruciating pain that he blacked out a moment before surfacing back up, unable to escape even into dreams.

One of the men fast forwarded the tape much to the relief of everybody, including Ivan. He looked up to watch the time. Three hours went by and the suspect did a very...thorough job of mutilating the body completely and utterly. Finally, they stopped and the man controlling the tape speed rewound to the part where the colorful figure stood up and turned the chainsaw off. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a small plastic bag probably no larger then ones hand, emptying it out onto the large pool of crimson liquid, two dice rolling a bit in the liquid. He put the plastic bag back into the pocket before he went to the bricks he had put back in place earlier and took it apart again.

The figure paused once the wall had the large hole in it that was still there at the factory today. It turned to one of the camera, seeming to look right at it and waved up at them before leaving. Ivan leaned back in his chair, frowning deeply. He had thought that he would have some hints as to catching the man. But it wasn't like that, he was messing with them. Teasing that he could get away with such messy murder. It meant that he was getting cocky too, but Ivan couldn't find it in him to linger on the small good point in the horror they had just watched. At least they knew what the murderer looked like while he killed. But that was also little comfort. Nothing had really changed, other then Ivan's anger level.


	46. Interrigation

**Chapter 45: Interrogation  
**

**Word Count: 211  
**

* * *

Alfred frowned, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes." Ivan said, sitting across from the other on the interrogation table.

"You know, I'm starting to suspect you're not just a normal cop." Alfred said, "Look, can you at least tell me how in the hell you can even think of charging me with murder? I didn't do it so there's no way you could have gotten anything on me."

"Well as you know we found a hair at the crime scene and it matches yours one hundred percent." Alfred shook his head.

"Not possible."

"Forensics don't lie." People do, "You were at the crime scene. Not only that but you own the murder weapon as well."

"Seriously? That's what you have on me? Look, I didn't kill anybody, okay? So I was at this 'crime scene' so what? I get around, so what if I happened to at one point be in the area or what if like the wind blew a strand of my hair."

"I do not think I have to tell you how improbable it is that a strand of hair would blow into a sheltered crime scene." Ivan said. Alfred glared at him, well he was losing ground quite quickly after all.


	47. Interrogation 2

**Chapter 45: Interrogation 2**

**Word Count: 326  
**

**Okay, for the interrogation I would have given you the entire scene, but it's huge okay? So bare with me.  
**

**NOTE: my glasses are broken (again) and if the Elmer's glue works then I will have the next chapter up tomorrow as usual. If not. No chapter. Sorry, but I really can't see very far at all and it's a pain to type even the smallest chapters.  
**

* * *

"Well maybe I was framed! You tell me, but I did not kill anybody, okay?" Alfred growled in frustration. Ivan hummed in response, looking Alfred over for a moment before asking another question.

"You have rings around your eyes, didn't get much sleep last night?"

"No, see funny thing about insomnia, I usually don't." Ivan frowned a bit, that actually was a good cover and Ivan couldn't say how Alfred had slept so deeply without his boss and team members wondering at their relationship. If they thought he was too close to a suspect they would cut him off from the case in a blink of an eye. Especially if they knew that Alfred and he had slept together only a few days ago. But Alfred must not have known that they had searched his house. Hopefully they wouldn't find any evidence there that Ivan had slept with him.

"That's interesting, because we found quite the stash of your medication for your...insomnia in the bathroom drawer. Quite a bit, especially if you are taking it regularly."

"Yeah, I don't want to become addicted to it, okay? So I don't take it 'regularly'."

"I did not know they were addicting."

"Any sort of pill can be addicting." Alfred said, rolling his eyes before changing the subject, "At least tell me where you think I killed somebody."

"The caves just out of town." Alfred gave Ivan a blank stare.

"Seriously? Do you know how many teens and college students hang out there? Hell, I went last week! You can't charge me for something that happened there just cause I was there at one point or the other."

"I admit that normally you would be right." Ivan agreed, "However the murder happened right before the flash flood a few weeks ago. Any evidence of your stay would have washed away unless you were there during or right after the murder."


	48. Interrogation 3

**Chapter 47: Interrogat****ion 3**

**Word Count: 297  
**

**My glasses are fixed! Praise *insert religion of your choice here*  
**

**More good news, this interrogation is almost over!  
**

* * *

"Or I was there before the murder and after the flood." Alfred spat, "Unless the murder was right after the flood?" Ivan stayed silent a moment, so that was the excuse the other was using was it?

"Well, do you have an alibi that can confirm that you were in the caves between March 24 and March 27?" Ivan asked doubtfully. Three days was a very small window.

"Well somebody was with me the time after the storm, yeah." Alfred said, crossing his arms.

"Alright, who?"

"What? Dude, it's not like we did totally legal things there, I'm not ratting my friend out!"

"If you do not have an alibi then we cannot prove that you weren't there. We won't charge you for anything illegal you did."

"Dude, seriously? It wasn't like I was doing anything _that_ illegal!" Alfred said, furrowing his eyebrows. Ivan stared blankly, "I'm serious!"

"Then why were you at the caves? It is known for being the place one goes to do illegal stuff. At least for teenagers mostly. Or are you just trying to avoid being in jail?"

"No! Look, I was in the caves but I don't go down there to like drink or do drugs or shit like that! Look okay, I've told you I was there and that I had a friend with me, isn't that enough?"

"Yes, if you do not wish to testify against yourself, that is fine, you do not have to. But without an alibi I doubt very much you can get out of this one."

"Hey, I told you, I didn't do anything that would need to be testified for or against."

"Well you certainly are being quiet about something that isn't illegal."


	49. Interrogation 4

**Chapter 48: Interrogation 4**

**Word Count: 638  
**

* * *

"Alright fine! I was...with somebody down at the caves...like sex and all that." Alfred said, looking away and rubbing his arm. Ivan blinked a couple times. But he was pretty sure Alfred had said when they were at his house that he was a virgin, so he was either lying now or he lied then. But it also made sense why he wouldn't say too much. And now Alfred seemed determine not to meet his eye when a moment ago he had been seeming to try staring Ivan down.

"...then why would you not have us check the alibi? If there was nothing illegal as you said, after all."

"It's just...he's kind of not out of the closet. I'm like the only one who knows. And sex in a public place is kind of a violation against some law or another I know." Ivan hummed, supposing that would be a very good excuse if he didn't wonder at the honesty of the sentence. After a moment of silence he added, "B-besides I've never bought a chainsaw."

"But you tried registering one a few years ago." Ivan said, glad to have caught the other in a provable lie.

"Yeah, I found it okay? Tried getting a job with it to make some sort of money, but the government were dicks and said no." More like Alfred had been denied because he had lied about his age and was too young to be working with a chainsaw, "So I sold it."

"You sold it?"

"Yeah, advertised among people I knew, and some guy wanted it, so I gave it up for a nice sum of money. Bought the latest video games, end of story."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, if I couldn't make money working with it then I sold it. It wasn't exactly new either. I didn't want it. What would I do with a chainsaw?" Hack people up was an option.

"Who did you sell it to?" Ivan asked.

"You know, I didn't even ask. I didn't care either, and I still don't." Ivan frowned a bit around this information. Alfred looked at him, he wasn't smiling or anything, but something in those blue eyes gave Ivan the idea that the other was smirking, "You can search my house as long and as hard as you like, you'll never find that weapon because it's not there." Alfred said before standing up, "Now, if that's all the accusations you have, this is just an interrogation right? And I would like to go home now. And if you took my medication, I want that back too."

"They are still there." Ivan said, they had only taken a couple to test as evidence. He hesitated a moment then stood up and walking past Alfred to open the door. Nobody had ever just up and asked to leave before. Then again, most would break down even when Ivan asked only a few questions, but it was clear in Alfred's acts that he wasn't intimidated or afraid, not of Ivan and not of being found guilty or sentenced to death. Alfred gave him one last look as he passed before he was escorted by somebody else who Ivan didn't know the name of.

Watching the other being escorted out of the building, Ivan leaned on the door frame, thinking over everything that they had talked about. If Alfred said he had an alibi he needed to check that out to see if it was true. Still, he felt that he should remember something else. Well, he would think on it later. Maybe he should find that one Asian with black hair he had seen at Alfred's house that one day.

* * *

**And the interview is over! *sighs* now we can finally move on with Alfred not being convicted. You were worried there a moment weren't you? This is far from over!  
**


	50. A Friend

**Chapter 49: A friend**

**Word Count: 358  
**

**Warning: I am leaving on a trip this weekend. Just a heads up. Won't be updating at all really.  
**

* * *

Ivan rang the doorbell in front of him, waiting for the door to open, it hadn't taken too long to find the person he was looking for. He waited outside the house that looked similar to the ones around it, slightly away from the main area of the city, more quiet it seemed. Finally the door opened and the Asian, Kiku Honda, peaking out of a small crack, "Hello." He said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you are Kiku right?" They nodded, "Well Alfred is a suspect in the Vegas Seven investigation and I was wondering if you could answer a few question?"

"Alfred a murderer?" Kiku questioned, shaking his head, "No, that is impossible."

"That is what I am trying to find out." Ivan said. Kiku hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Alright, come in, I will make some tea." Ivan tilted his head a bit in thanks as the door was opened for him and the shorter left to go into the kitchen. Closing the door, Ivan decided he would wait in the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he looked around the room. Some books on a shelf that looked like manga, one self that had some sort of collectables, there were a couple pictures on the wall, though most were of scenery of Japan, such as Mt. Fuji as well as other. There was one picture that looked like a family photo, and there were quite a lot of people all cramped into the frame.

There was a cat curled up comfortably on a pillow, a white and black one from what Ivan could tell. Ivan felt something nudging his hand. Looking down he saw another cat, this one was white except for it's bushy brown scruff. It's paw batting at Ivan's hand a bit, claws retracted so that it wasn't hurting him. Ivan smiled a bit and lifted his hand and reaching to pet the cat. It jumped a bit, as if shocked that the hand had a mind of it's own. However, when Ivan started scratching behind it's ear it purred, leaning into the touch.


	51. Friend

**Chapter 50: Friend**

**Word Count: 322  
**

**The trip was longer then I planned. Please enjoy this anyway.  
**

* * *

Kiku walked into the living room, carrying two cups of steaming tea on a small tray, putting it before Ivan. Leaving the cat back to it's own, Ivan took one of the cups, giving a slight thanks before taking a sip of the drink, "So, what questions do you have for me?" Kiku asked.

"How long have you known Alfred?"

"I met Alfred-san junior year of high school...I was his foreign exchange student, though he was only a freshman. We have been friends ever since." So not too horribly long, only four or so years.

"And you two are close?"

"I would hope so."

"Have you two ever been to the caves out of town?" Kiku shifted a bit, looking suspicious. He took a sip of his tea, stalling a moment. He put it back down, emitting a small sigh.

"Yes." He muttered finally. Ivan couldn't help but feeling upset.

"And did you go there before March 28?"

"I believe so...it was right after that flash flood anyway." Ivan frowned. So that meant that Alfred's alibi checked out...and that Alfred was sleeping with him. Because Alfred had said that he had been to the caves quite frequently and once just a little while ago. His thoughts were interrupted as the fat cat crawled into his lap, "He seems to like you."

"Yes, he certainly is friendly, do you like cats? You have only two?" Ivan asked, starting the pet the cat again that seemed to be demanding attention.

"Only one actually. That is Alfred's cat that you are petting."

"Oh? I did not know Alfred owned a cat."

"There is a lot about Alfred you do not know." Ivan was tempted to glare at the man for the comment, but refrained. It wasn't really the comment...not entirely, part of it was just that there was something about this guy that bothered Ivan.


	52. Alibi

**Chapter 51: Alibi  
**

**Word count: 126  
**

**Sorry for the length x.x would have added it last chapter if I had noticed.  
**

* * *

"Well I have only met him for interrogation really." Ivan said.

"Yes, of the Vegas Sevens. Which is still ridiculous. Alfred has a hero complex, he wouldn't ever be able to kill anybody." A hero complex? The blond had a funny way of showing it then.

"Well, if we clear him then he has nothing to worry about." Ivan said, "And I was wondering if I can have a strand of your hair?"

"Why?" Kiku asked.

"Alfred needs an alibi for being at the caves, since you admitted to being there, I need to verify it. We found a black hair in the cave along with Alfred's." After a moment Kiku nodded.

"Alright, that is fine." Ivan nodded, glad that this would be easy.


	53. Opinions

**Chapter 52: Opinions**

**Word Count: 318  
**

* * *

Ivan sat in the record room, his cell phone open and on speaker, connected to his desk phone that was also on speaker. A nice way to hear what his co-workers were talking about since for some reason they were less open about what they thought when he was around, "I still think that this Alfred is a bit young. I mean he just seems like a teenager who's a bit rebellious. I don't think he'd be able to be such an effective serial killer." Eduard said.

"Yes, but Ivan seems to think so and he is rarely wrong." Toris put in, seeming forever loyal.

"He is wrong sometimes, everybody is. Besides, Alfred's alibi checked out, his friend, Kiku's hair matched, and he would testify to say he was there."

"Well maybe they're both in on it together?" Toris suggested weakly.

"Remember the video?" Ivan could practically hear both of them shudder slightly. He had to be in agreement as he continued quietly set up the DVD player in the small room usually used for briefing, "It was pretty clear this is one person..."

"Well...that was staged."

"Why are you always protecting his views? It seems pretty clear that Ivan is wrong. It happens. He just has to learn to cut his losses." Ivan stood up from playing with the electronic and ended the call. He finally got it so that it would play a regular video. He could have asked Eduard, who was good at all things electronic, or even anyone of the tech people who worked here. But seeing as most probably thought that there was no way that a teenager like Alfred could be a serial killer it was best not to bother them. Still, there was something about the blond. And something told him that he was forgetting something that Alfred had said in the interview.


	54. Small Hint

**Chapter 53: Small Hint**

**Word Count: 182  
**

* * *

Eating some of the food that he had bought for something in between lunch and dinner. He only half watched and listened to the video. But after awhile something caught his attention and he paused, looking up at it.

_"I gave it up for a nice sum of money. Bought the latest video game, end of story."_

_"Just like that?"_ Ivan grabbed the remote, rewinding it.

_"I don't even own a chainsaw."_ Further.

_"Not only that but you own the murder weapon as well."_

Ivan furrowed his brows, playing it from that line and listening to any mentions of what weapon had been used. There wasn't until Alfred said it. It wouldn't have been so suspicious if Alfred hadn't said himself that he didn't know anything about there even being a serial killer on the loose, let alone the murder weapon used. Ivan knew he mentioned a slasher, but he was pretty sure he never once said anything to do with a chainsaw. It was barely anything at all, but it was at least something that told Ivan he might not be completely wrong.


	55. Coffee

**Chapter 54: Coffee**

**Word Count: 365  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry, why are you following me?" Alfred asked, sounding highly annoyed.

"I wasn't. I just saw you and decided to talk a little." Ivan explained again, sighing.

"What? Have more questions for me?" Alfred was walking out of the grocery store, bags in his hands as he followed the sidewalk, probably to find his car. Ivan hesitated a moment.

"Not really, I'm sure you'd be able to dismiss anything I brought up anyway. But no new evidence has been discovered to lead to you, no."

"Yeah, cause I didn't do it. And aren't you like suppose to be pretending you have stuff on me to make me nervous or something?"

"No, by law I must tell you all new evidence that comes up against you so you can defend yourself."

"...wow, really? Why doesn't that happen in movies?"

"It would ruin the suspense." Alfred nodded, seeming to accept that. Ivan recognized the car that Alfred owned, stopping a couple feet away as Alfred opened the passenger door, putting the bags there. Closing the door heavily, Alfred sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before looking at Ivan.

"Whatever, you want to get a coffee?"

"What?" Ivan asked, blinking in confusion.

"Well, I have some questions of my own, but if you have to go be a jackass somewhere else, I understand."

"That is the strangest way anybody has ever asked me out." Ivan commented.

"Hey, if you-"

"I'll come."

"-want to be an ass- Oh...okay." Alfred said, looking a bit of surprise, "Seriously? Even though you think I killed people and stuff?"

"Well as long as I do not go into any dark isolated alleys with you I think I will be fine. Besides I have some questions for you as well." Ivan said.

"Right, of course you do." The blond sighed, rolling his eyes before he started walking across the street, "Though finding an isolated place in Las Vegas is like impossible."

"What about your groceries?" Ivan questioned as he followed the other again.

"I don't have anything that needs to be in the freezer or anything, so I'm good. Come on."


	56. Date?

**Chapter 55: Date?**

**Word Count: 271  
**

* * *

"So you're like an FBI agent thing?"

"Da." Though he didn't know how Alfred had missed that if he had seen his identification.

"And you don't have a cop car?"

"For the final time, no."

"But you have like cuffs?"

"Yes."

"And a gun?"

"Usually, if I am on duty." Ivan sighed, taking a sip of the coffee. Alfred certainly seemed to ask some weird questions.

"That's weird. What about like pepper spray or tazers and like night sticks?"

"Is it surprising that there are differences between cops and FBI agents?"

"Well I don't get what decides what's for one or the other. Weapons are weapons. But why would you just tell me you're an FBI agent, isn't it usually hush hush and stuff?"

"No, I am not under cover or anything. Secrets are more for the CIA anyway."

"Weird..." Alfred muttered, furrowing his eyebrows, thinking on it. He sat opposite of Ivan, legs crossed and sipping up the frosted drink through the straw. He seemed to think of another question, pulling away from the straw, "And the only evidence against me is the hair right?" Taking a breath, Ivan looked down at his coffee.

"No actually...your alibi checked out."

"What alibi?"

"Kiku Honda." Ivan said, looking up, the blonds eyes widened in shock.

"How did you..." The younger trailed off.

"It wasn't too hard to find him actually." Ivan said, hiding the fact he was pleased at catching Alfred so off guard.

"Oh, seriously? That's...creepy. Um well, I told you so." He finished weakly, "So you met Kiku?"


	57. Pleasent Conversation

**Chapter 56: Pleasant Conversation**

**Word Count: 1,805  
**

* * *

"Yes...honestly I would not have expected your lover to be...well it was not what I was expecting." Ivan said, watching as Alfred's eyes narrowed.

"He's not my lover."

"You know the definition of lover, right?"

"Don't be smart with me, we're friends...with benefits. We screw around, and it's sort of complicated. It's not serious and he kind of likes this other guy but is like too...like I said, complicated."

"So you just sleep with him anyway?"

"Yeah, why the hell not?" Alfred shrugged.

"You know I recall you saying something about being a virgin." Alfred tilted his head to the side, looking very confused and lost and also like Ivan was crazy, "To you're brother the day we met."

"Oh that, dude I don't want Matthew thinking I sleep around! I don't either, my morals aren't that low." Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because from what I gather you slept with him recently."

"What, you mean after I slept with you?" Alfred asked bluntly. Ivan nodded, causing Alfred to snort, "Look, I asked you if us sleeping together was going to be a normal thing, and you brushed it off. So you can't blame me for not putting anything into a relationship that might not even be going on." Alfred paused as the waitress came up asking if they were okay and giving them the bill, though assuring that they didn't have to rush out, it was just for them to have it. The blond nodded, grinning pleasantly at her and thanking her before she left. The blond looked back at Ivan, blinking a couple times, "What was I talking about again?"

"Your relationship issues."

"Oh right," Alfred said, seeming to miss the slight accusation, "you really can't blame me for not taking you seriously if you're just going to fuck me twice and be like all 'whatever murdered'. That's like the biggest turn off ever in the history of turn offs...unless of course you were using sort of a cop kink, but that's completely different."

"You seem very open about talking about these things in public."

"Hell, I don't care." He waved off, "If they listen then they're perverts, and they have the option to ignore us. Not like I'm being loud." Ivan thought he was, but didn't say anything about it, "Anyway, what were you going to ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you had learned more of this serial killer going around since we last spoke?"

"Yeah, I did. Found out some things anyway, some slasher person been hacking away at people with chainsaws. I'd rather not remember that." Alfred said, making a face of disgust.

"I suppose it is not the best conversation over coffee."

"But just to be clear there's like no evidence on me then?"

"No Alfred, there's not."

"Good, cause there shouldn't be." The blond said, nodding in approval.

"Unless something else turns up." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"That attitude of yours needs some serious fixing. Now do you want to split the bill or am I paying?"

"I'll pay my half." Ivan confirmed, taking the recite from Alfred to look at it and see how much his drink cost. The blond stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Cool, we pay up front." He said, putting down a couple dollars tip, generous considering his drink wasn't much more then that. He headed for the front and after a moment Ivan stood up and followed the blond. Alfred talked to the cashier, getting into a short and friendly conversation even though it was clear they had never met before. The blond certainly was charismatic wasn't he?

Alfred payed the bill, giving a friendly wave before walking back over to Ivan, who went to pay himself before he walked to Alfred again and they walked outside of the shop onto the busy street, "Why do you suspect me so much of being a serial killer anyway? All you found was a hair because I was there before the murder."

"I like to be thorough is all." Ivan said, "And I want to make absolutely sure that you aren't the murderer before I lower my suspicion."

"Oh lower your suspicion, not get ride of it, just lower it when your absolutely sure it's not me. What the hell kind of system is that?"

"Investigation. Best get used to it."

"So I'll be seeing you around a lot then?" Alfred sighed.

"That you will." Ivan smiled at the younger, "At least until the murderer is caught."

"Well I do hope you catch them soon, not just cause of that either, I mean I think there's enough crime in this city without somebody going around whacking people out of some sort of sadistic pleasure or whatever."

"We do not actually know what their motives are."

"Does it matter? They deserve the death penalty no matter what." Alfred crossed his arms.

"Hm, you seem to think strongly of something you just learned about." Ivan hummed, "Besides, if we know their motives, it may be easier to catch them."

"If you say so, I guess you're the expert here."

"Hardly." Ivan chuckled, "I don't think anybody can get used to psychopathic serial killers." Alfred hummed in what seemed to be an agreement or just a non-communal noise. Ivan took a cigarette out and lit it, breathing in the calming fumes, "Hope you don't mind." He said, gesturing to the cigarette.

"Eh, smoke all the cancer sticks you want, you've already smoked in my house anyway remember?"

"Still, one cannot be too sure." Ivan muttered.

"So why were you so jealous about me sleeping with Kiku anyway?"

"Hm? I never said I was jealous, just questioned your morals."

"Thanks. Dude, you can't just question my morals okay? Man, you're such a pain."

"I do have a question for you though. Where were you going in such a hurry the last time I came over? It was the night of the murder." Well, the night that the victim was kidnapped, which was in Ivan's opinion the start of the murder.

"Work. I co-own a little bar in town, nothing big. But I needed to talk to the other owner about some things, business stuff and things like that. You can check it out. I'm sure you have access to all my records." Ivan nodded, "My question, why did you sleep with me if you thought I was a killer?" Ivan looked away from those curious blue eyes.

"I was not sure that you were. Of course after the hair came through and everything I am more suspicious of you."

"Dude, and people tell me that I have paranoia issues."

"I am only paranoid about things that I should be."

"Whatever dude." Alfred shrugged, yawning slightly and rubbing the back of his neck before grabbing Ivan's hand, before the taller questioned it, pulled him into an alley a bit.

"I thought I told you I was not going to follow you into any alleys?" Ivan sighed, but let the other drag into it, though not too far before the other stopped and turned to look at him. Ivan raised his eyebrow before Alfred leaned up and pressed his mouth against Ivan's. Pausing only a moment at the unexpected action, he pressed back into the warm and welcoming lips, arms wrapping around his waist, careful of his still burning end of the cigarette. Alfred lapped at his lips in great impatience that Ivan found it hard to keep his lips shut, so he opened them, moving his tongue to push back against Alfred's.

Ivan pushed back into Alfred's mouth easily, where the other sucked gently on it as he rubbed his tongue against it. Part of Ivan couldn't help but wonder how good the mouth felt on other parts of his body, mainly the most important. Gripping blond hair, he pulled the other back, opening his eyes to see Alfred panting slightly. cheeks read and eyes half-closed, /"This kid...he shouldn't excite me this much from just a kiss."/ But with the expression that Alfred was making, it was somewhat arousing, but more then what it should have been. Ivan smiled down at the other, "That was quite random."

"Not really, I wanted to see if you would still kiss me back." Alfred said, smiling back at him.

"You could be a murderer Alfred."

"And you could be for all I know." Ivan furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to protest, but then closed it, slowly contemplated that.

"I suppose...in a way. But I am sure even you know that I could be removed from the case for being in any relationship with a suspect, let alone an intimate one if that is what you are implying." Ivan said, releasing Alfred completely and taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Oh yeah huh? Well that would suck, considering I think it's the only real reason you ever see me, because you're an asshole like that. But I mean it's not likely that they'll find out anyway."

"Alfred. You are under investigation."

"Dude, do you know how long I've been keeping a relationship under the radar?"

"Ah, another reason not to get involved in you, considering you are with somebody else."

"Bastard, it's not like I sleep around!" Alfred hissed angrily, "Whatever, I'm not going to try convincing you to be involved with me because only a complete idiot would actually put a ton of effort into a bastard like you."

"No need to be so insulted, I just said the truth." Ivan smiled pleasantly, growing agitated.

"In a dickish fashion!" Alfred glared, "I don't sleep around. After fucking three times, and not just because I'm screwing around with a friend I do consider it more seriously. You know what, fine! I guess I'll see you when you have another accusation for me." He said, starting away. Ivan watched the other starting back towards the busy street.

"Alfred." He said, the other stopped seeming hesitantly before looking back at him, "How do I know you're not just trying to get me off this case?" Alfred blinked, as if confused as he looked back.

"Because your a really good lay. And if I did remove you from the case I'm sure that would end quickly. But that attitude of yours pisses me off a lot." Alfred said, smiling a bit, waving before continuing to walk away, and this time Ivan didn't say anything.

* * *

**Neko, why the early updated? And so many words! Nearly 2000! Are you sick? Fuck yes I am, thank you for asking reader. For those who are reading I found out last night I am deadly allergic to pot. Yes pot. I didn't even fucking smoke it. I'm serious I didn't, if I did I would have ended in the emergency room. Thank fucking god I decided not to try it last night. Just from one guy smoking near me I'm covered in hives and am in misery. My throat started swelling last night but thanks to a strong benadryl-like drug that stopped. But the hives have gotten worst.  
**

**Guess who's going to have an epee-pen when going off to college? No Frat parties for me.  
**

**And guess who has a job interview today as well? This is going to be fun.  
**

**Updating note: Because of the stated above (whether you read or not) I am not going to be updating for a bit so I gave you the entire scene. Once my hives are gone and I can sit without feeling like Satin is licking seductively at my skin you all will hear from me.  
**

**I will answer to messages/reviews as normal though.  
**


	58. Seventeen

**Chapter 57: Seventeen**

**Word count: 605  
**

**Back and completely healed up! Woot!  
**

* * *

Ivan sighed, rubbing his head as he looked at the profiles of the family members of the latest victim. While at this point is seemed nothing short of redundant, he did have to be thorough. The latest victim's wife worked at a bank and participated in a lot of charities and soup kitchens, a nice person it seemed, and generous. She had gotten a couple speeding tickets in her youth but other then that it was a clean record. Closing that, it didn't take long to read though the next one of the child, a teen girl who's school record was very good, mostly A's and hardly any mark below that. A hard working student obviously, already with honor classes even though she was fourteen. Obviously, the only thing on her was her school record. He would have to wait to hear back from Toris or Eduard - who had went to question the family - to know anything more on them.

Closing that one, he pulled up the profile of the actual victim. Opening it, he scanned it. Male, 37 years old and about six feet. An electioneer that wired new houses and installed fire alarms in schools occasionally. He had a few DUI's and had spent some time in jail because of it. Ivan looked at the picture, they looked vaguely familiar to Ivan which was troubling since he couldn't remember exactly why they were familiar to him. Shaking it off for the time being, Ivan thought of the height. Six feet, he wished that there had been a part of the video where the murderer and victim had stood together side by side in a frame.

But most the time they weren't close enough to really get a good estimate except for when the victim was being killed, and that wasn't exactly them standing side by side. Still, they were about the same height, the murderer just a bit shorter in just an estimate. It was something at least. Looking up when Toris and Eduard walked in, Ivan smiled at them as he usually did, a small somewhat insincere smile, "How did it go?"

"The family is pretty upset about the news, they thought he had just gotten into a drunk stupor and stayed at a friends place for a couple days. They didn't know he had been killed and didn't bother calling in missing." Eduard explained, "So both of them started crying and were a bit too emotional to answer a lot of questions."

"Of course." Ivan rubbed his forehead, "So you leaned nothing new?" Not that that really surprised him anymore.

"Well, we were actually able to talk to a friend of the daughter and he seemed more then happy that the father was dead." Toris said.

"Yes, that is true, even going as far as to say that he would have praised whoever had murdered the bastard, in his words." Eduard said. Ivan hummed, leaning back in his chair.

"It is definitely worth looking into. Perhaps we should go pay him a visit again. And see if he has any records in the mean time." Ivan directed the last part towards Eduard, who nodded. He could always pull up records the fastest. It was certainly worth looking into, but Ivan didn't get his hopes up that this would be their guy, after all it was just one family's friend out of the now seventeen murders. Besides, nobody cleaver enough to have killed so many would openly admit they wanted one of the victims dead, even if they were cocky.


	59. Family Friend

**Chapter 58: Family Friend**

**Word Count: 341  
**

* * *

"So what is your relationship with the victim's family?" Ivan asked the man in front of him, who was around 24 years old. Though really, Ivan was wondering how he had gotten roped into not only questioning the daughter's friend, but also re-questioning the family.

"I'm a friend." He sighed out as if annoyed, not seeming very pleased that he was being questioned again, and this time at his own house instead of a chance meeting when Toris and Eduard were walking out of the family's house. He had blond hair and green eyes, standing shorter then Ivan, as most did.

"And what was your relationship with the father?"

"I hated him. I'm not afraid to admit it either, the man was totally a total bastard and looks like his hair was done by Shirley Temple. And I'll tell you the same thing I told your little cop buddies, I'm glad he's dead! I know it'll totally seem like I did it, though I totally didn't."

"You didn't kill him?"

"Part of me wishes I did," He snorted, "But no I didn't, but I would shake hands with whoever did off that piss excuse of a person and buy them a drink. And not one of those cheap ones either."

"You do realize that the person who killed him was the Vegas Sevens?" Ivan asked.

"Really? Guess that makes sense, well I don't care. I'm not taking back what I said because he's like some sort of killer."

"Alright, do you have an alibi for the days of April 2 to the 4th?" Ivan asked.

"Probably with Amanda," the daughter, "me and her hang out a lot. She's like totally the best person to hang around with around here."

"Alright, I may have some more questions for you later."

"Whatever, I guess I'll be seeing you." Ivan nodded and walked away, going back into his car before driving to the family's house.

* * *

**Okay so sorry about the character. I really can't do that special kind of Flamer that Feliks is. Yes that's him. Revealing it a bit soon, but I wanted it to be obvious and since I can't accomplish that, I'm just telling you.  
**


	60. Preference?

**Chapter 59: Preference?**

**Word Count: 509  
**

* * *

"There might be something going on between the daughter and that friend." Eduard hypothesized, "It would make sense. He is twice her age, so if they were fooling around her father would have been angry and taken it out on him. That would explain why he hates the father."

"The Mother didn't have a problem with him." Ivan sighed, scratching his ear and doubted that any of this would get them to find the murderer, "But they might be together, while that is very illegal, why would he kill the other people?" Not everybody who had been killed was a drunk. A lot of people went clubbing in Vegas, whether they were alcoholics or not so the victims being found in a bar didn't mean that they were all abusive drunks, so that didn't even establish something as simple as a pattern.

"I-I don't know..." Toris muttered, "I think he might be gay..."

"Well he was stylish, but why would he hang out with a fourteen year old girl? That just seems to say pedophile." Eduard shrugged.

"Maybe...he sort of acted like a teenage girl." Toris said quietly.

"You're just defending him because he flirted with you."

"Well he might be bi at least, it's worth looking into, we could see if he has any sort of dating profile or facebook that says what his sexual preference is. It would be easier then chasing our tails guessing."

"Or-" Ivan interrupted, "We could stop questioning one mans sexual preference and question how he would be connected in anyway to the case." They looked at him for a moment.

"I'll see if he's bought a chainsaw or tried registering one." Eduard said, walking away.

"Good, do you have that picture for me?"

"I did my best..." Eduard said, moving to his desk, Ivan stood up and followed him. The tech-savvy blond handed over a five-by-seven picture. Ivan took it and looked at it, well no matter what the other said, that was better then it had been. Some of the details were blurred still, but Ivan looked at the pale white mask that looked like something out of one of those...Jason movies. They wore a bright orange trench coat it looked like that had a hood that covered anything that the mask wouldn't have hidden. They must have used something to keep if from falling off. Black jeans and what looked to be black boots. A white button up shirt and black vest as if to be fancy. The ends of the trench coat were ripped and seemed to be originally green, though everything was stained red, probably from the blood of all his victims, "But you said yourself that nobody would recognize them when fully clothed except the ones who are dead."

"No, the killer would recognize it, and that's what I'm hoping for." That one glint of recognition to come into the eyes and then the denial that would probably follow through.

* * *

**Honestly don't know the point of this chapter. I guess for fun? Just Toris and Eduard questioning Feliks' sexual preference and something in between all the investigating while Alfred's not around.**


	61. Give In

**Chapter 60: Give in**

**Word Count: 1,813  
**

**Oh no, a long chapter! Surely you are not leaving us Neko? Fear not readers! I am literally giving you everything between scene cuts. So you get whole sections, however long they may be.  
**

**Because where I'm writing now I'm past the climax so I decided what the hack, here you go.  
**

* * *

Alfred laughed loudly, and kept laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever, "This is serious Alfred." The other shook his head, still cracking up. Alfred couldn't help it really, he probably would have smirked way too knowingly at the picture, knowing his plan had worked quite well, so instead he broke out laughing to cover that up, not the best cover but easier to explain. After a moment he stopped, sighing and rubbing one of his eyes to make sure he wasn't crying. Ivan did not look pleased with him.

"Come on dude, you cannot actually be serious." Alfred chuckled again, showing him the picture, "I mean really, it looks like something out of a really cheesy horror."

"That thing that came out of a really cheesy horror has killed seventeen people."

Alfred frowned a that but sighed, shaking his head, "Alright, alright, calm down. It just didn't look like a serial killer alright? But this is the person everybody's after?"

"Da." Ivan said, taking back the picture. Alfred's reaction had been less then satisfying.

"Well he can't be that hard to find, looks like a complete wacko to me." Alfred shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich now that he wasn't in danger of chocking on it anymore.

"They are also smart to have not gotten caught yet." Alfred shrugged again in indifference, chewing slowly on the bite before looking up at Ivan.

"How did you become a FBI agent?"

"Why?" Ivan asked confused.

"Well I mean, I was just thinking and everything, but you seem pretty young and you're clearly Russian, so did you move over here early in life or something?"

"I came to America to go to college, and stayed after that. I worked my way up by doing things, solving cases, arresting people. People take note after awhile if you get things done quicker then others usually do." Ivan muttered.

"I didn't know that somebody born in another country could become an FBI agent."

"Well it is harder because I am Russian and tensions between the two countries are...well tense, but I suppose I proved enough of a loyal American citizen to them."

"Did you go to school here in Los Vegas ?"

"You are asking a lot of questions Alfred."

"Sorry." The blond laughed, not seeming to really regret it, "I'm curious."

"Well to answer your question: no, I did not go to collage here."

"Yeah...Los Vegas isn't exactly known for it's schools."

"And how is it that you found yourself in ownership of a bar? You are only nineteen."

"Oh yeah, that's kind of why we co-sighed. I mean, I knew Lud and his brother from way back and when they moved here recently Ludwig wanted to start his own bar, found this sweet little place for it - the place now. But the landowner, for some weird reason hated Germans and refused to even talk to him, so we came up with an agreement that we would co-own it. I have to pay the bills and everything in my name but he pays me his half and I get some of the profits and things like that."

"When did you meet them?"

"Erm...Let's see, like three years ago? Gil helped me sneak into a bar and we've kind of been friends since. Then I met Ludwig, his twenty-first birthday was awesome, I don't think I've ever been that drunk in my entire life."

"So you were sixteen?"

"What? No, when he turned twenty-one I was eighteen. Last year."

"You are very open about your drinking. Even to a law enforcer."

"You being a federal agent or whatever doesn't change how I'm going to be or act around you." Alfred snorted, "And that's the fact of it. Now if that's all you wanted, you can leave." He said, shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and walking away from the kitchen to do what he had been doing - improving his video gaming skills for that rematch with Kiku.

"You seem especially friendly today." Ivan observed, though he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. Alfred didn't respond, laying down on a pillow he had on the floor to hopefully gain his comfortable position, starting the game back up in plans to ignore the taller until he either left or tried creating more conversation.

Ivan hesitated for a moment, seriously considering just leaving. After a moment he sighed and stood up, walking over to sit on the couch behind Alfred, looking down at the others back before at the screen, missing the small smirk that crossed Alfred's face, "What game are you playing?"

"Resident Evil, the newest one. I've played all the others before that." Ivan waited for the other to go into the plot, but that didn't happen.

"Is this about our last conversation?"

"You mean why I'm ignoring you? Yep pretty much. If you want to keep it a suspect-cop relationship fine, I get it. I'm pissed about it, but I get it."

"Then why not drop it? I would have thought you did."

"Yeah, I'll drop the fact we slept together and have known each other for nearly a month. You know, that usually establishes some sort of relationship! Whether friends or whatever the fuck you want, no damn it!" Alfred moaned as his character's head was decapitated by a madman with a chainsaw, "Those things are bitches to kill! Every single time. You don't get a head shot and they-" He sighed, looking up at Ivan, "Anyway, so yeah I'm a little peeved."

Ignoring the rant at the game for now, though it was amusing to watch, Ivan responded. "I didn't know you were a suspect at first."

"Dude, don't kid yourself, when we first slept together we were probably so drunk we wouldn't have remembered each others names. But I can believe you didn't know that time. However, the second time you had a god damn warrant for my hair!"

"Y-yes...and I regretted it afterwards."

"Oh, that's totally going to help your case!" Alfred growled, standing up, "I'm sick of this! Just leave alright, you're really starting to piss me off!" He started towards his room, the only door he could really shut on Ivan face in this situation, which he planned to do, or at least slam it. Mattie would complain later, but for now he would enjoy slamming that door and venting his anger into something inanimate.

However, as he stormed past the couch Ivan grabbed his wrist. Ivan wasn't really sure why he had done it himself, and cursed himself a second later. But Alfred stopped, though not looking down at him, "What's with you? You brush me off and when I accept it you stop me from leaving. I doubt you even know what you want."

"Look...I do find you attractive, I admit that. And you are very nice from what I have seen. But I do not trust that you are not this murderer I am after." Alfred smiled a bit, looking at him.

"I don't think you realize just how little I trust you. But I'm not asking for your trust, alright?"

"You are asking to pretty much become lovers, da?"

"Something like that."

"How can we do that without trust."

"Well see, that's where the word fuck-buddy comes into play. I can wait until this guy is caught until you start trusting me, as long as this bullshit of you screwing me and then acting like it was such a mistake stops in the mean time." Ivan glared at the other slightly, letting go of his wrist.

"I do not see how I could sleep with somebody who may or may not be a murderer. Because if you are I think that would be worst."

"Why? All we are doing was messing around. It's not like you would know for sure and not. If you don't do things with people just because they might be bad, you'll get nowhere in life Ivan, not really."

The taller paused in thought for a moment before shaking his head, "And I might get suspended for associating with a suspect."

"You really are just full of excuses, aren't you?" Alfred growled, moving to stand in front of Ivan a moment before moving one of his knees to rest beside Ivan's leg, arm gripping the head of the couch to the left of his head, "If you're so opposed to it, why didn't you just leave?" Ivan didn't say anything. He knew that he was attracted to Alfred, any idiot would be able to see why, the younger was good-looking that was for sure. Though Ivan usually wasn't attracted to blonds so much, Alfred seemed to be a special case. Still, that aside it was still stupid to let any sort of attraction get in the way of basic logic.

Alfred seemed to have gotten impatient and started planting slow, light kisses along his jawline, Ivan didn't make any move to stop him. Still, he really shouldn't do anything with the other. Not if he was a suspect. Pushing aside the fact he might get kicked off the case, which was a big point, but associating with somebody who could very well be a murderer...it didn't seem right. At all. And yet, Ivan found himself turning his head to meet Alfred's distracting lips. The other hummed in approval, moving his tongue against Ivan's lips as he moved his other leg up to straddle Ivan completely, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Already knowing that his resolve was going to pretty much weaken into nothing, Ivan wrapped his arms around the waist in front of him as he pushed his tongue up against Alfred's before brushing past it into the others mouth. Such a wonderful taste, he groped Alfred's ass, making Alfred omit a muffles gasp and move his hips closer to Ivan. When Alfred's fingers slipped under his scarf again to rub at the sensitive skin, he had to question why he had let Alfred wrap his arms around his neck.

Moaning and feeling heat rush to his face and pleasure race down his spine, Ivan squirmed a moment, pulling and gripping Alfred's hands to pull them away from the pleasing area before pushing him into the couch, looking down at the slightly panting blond who had a small mischievous smirk on his face. Ivan huffed lightly before attacking the blonds lips hungrily.


	62. Heated Kiss

**Chapter 62: Heated Kiss**

**Word count: 1,393**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: A couple months ago this story said it updated, though it was the same chapter. That's because I realized I skipped over a chapter around 42-43ish area and put it in. I apologize for skipping it and the false alarm**

**Sorry for the lack of an update. Is anybody still following?**

* * *

Alfred didn't mind at all, reincorporation the rough kiss, mostly teeth and tongue meeting each other more than their lips actually touched. Ivan felt Alfred's legs wrap very tightly around his hips, pulling them very close to each other. Ivan pulled away from the kiss, looking at Alfred who was panting and giving him the most alluring bedroom eyes Ivan had yet to see. He leaned forward, capturing Alfred's lips once again. Alfred pulled at his hands, Ivan letting go of the other.

He felt a hand curl into his hair, and a pull at his jacket where the other hand had clutched onto. Ivan moved his own up under Alfred's shirt, feeling the other as much as possible. Moving a hand to Alfred's back, not wasting much time to worm his hand under Alfred's pants. The blond gasped a bit, hips jerking up at the touch, creating a small amount of friction that made Ivan crave for more as he nipped along the tanned neck that begged to be marked.

The younger pulled at his coat, clearly wanting it gone. Ivan begrudgingly pulled his arms and mouth away from the other to help pull it off. Of course the next to go was his shirt and scarf before Ivan forced Alfred's own shirt off. Not seeming to even really notice the removal of his shirt, Alfred started nipping along Ivan's neck, pinpricks of pain joining the fast building pleasure as Ivan focused on removing Alfred's pants and undergarments, which didn't take long with Alfred lifting his hips to help the process.

Once they were off though he threaded his fingers through Alfred's hair and forced the others head back on the couch and away from his sensitive neck. Panting, he rubbed at the area Alfred had been biting, not missing the mischievous smirk Alfred sent him. Ivan was almost tempted to roll his eyes, but instead he leaned down to bite down on Alfred's neck to leave a dark mark that would last for days to come. Alfred groaned, hands moving down Ivan's shoulders and back to the others jeans and started to pull at them to get them off, despite the pants still being buttoned.

Ivan once again let go of Alfred's neck, undoing his jeans receiving a smile from Alfred as well as the blond doubling his efforts to pull them down. It didn't take long before he accomplished the goal, sitting up to finish pulling them off, he dropped them to the ground next to the couch before Ivan pushed him back into the couch, kissing along the tanned chest. Alfred ran a hand through Ivan's hair, panting even with such little stimulation. "I- there's lube in the table right there if you want." Ivan looked towards the coffee table curiously before finding the drawer Alfred meant.

Moving a hand to the ground to support himself, he leaned over to open it, looking a moment before pulling out the small bottle Alfred was speaking of before closing the drawer. "Most keep it in the bedroom."

"I don't have a dresser... or anywhere to put it..." Alfred muttered as Ivan opened it. He could tell that even without any packaging that it hadn't been used yet. Which he approved of really, that meant that either the blond had bought it recently or hadn't slept with anybody in awhile. While he knew it wasn't true, he chose to believe the latter as he slicked some of his fingers. The younger had already excited him too much to go on with foreplay anymore.

Moving one of Alfred's legs over his shoulders, the blond let out a slightly startled gasp, but tightened his leg around the shoulder slightly. Ivan moved over the other, easily pushing a single finger inside the other. Alfred let out another short gasp, "Ah, that's cold." He complained, shifting against Ivan's fingers.

"Part of my wonders if you even need that much preparation." After a couple thrusts in with his finger, he added a second.

Alfred groaned lightly, leg tightening around Ivan's chest again. "Probably. But I'm not slut. Don't imply it."

Ivan only chuckled out, "I was referring to your... tolerance for pain." Working the two fingers in and out a little longer he quickly adding a third.

Alfred grunted in discomfort. "Sounded like you meant slut. I've told you before you're the only one who I've let top."

"Let? Isn't that a little cocky Alfred?"

"Yes let!" Alfred growled, opening his mouth to continue before Ivan pressed into the small spot of nerves. The argument turned into a very loud moan, Alfred moving back on the fingers, irritation melting into pleasure. Ivan continued to press into that spot awhile, watching Alfred's wanton reactions before the moans and screams as well as the blond eagerly fucking himself on his fingers made him much too impatient. Pulling the fingers out of the blond despite the eager body trying to keep them inside.

Moving closer to Alfred, he wrapped the other tan leg around his hips as the blond was preoccupied with panting heavily, hazy look across his face. Lining himself up with Alfred, the blond's attention seemed to be caught, though the darkened blue eyes only looked up at him to show this. Ivan leaned over the other, connecting their lips once more before starting to press inside. Alfred made a sound into Ivan's mouth, though it was swallowed by Ivan's own moan. The other was certainly still very tight, despite him possibly being a slut.

It wasn't long until Ivan was fully inside of Alfred, lips disconnected so that he could breathe easier. He didn't move for a bit before Alfred made a whining sound, moving his hips around Ivan. Taking it as a clear sign about the other one wanting him to move, Ivan pulled out before pushing back inside harshly. Alfred gasped before letting out a light moan. It must have still hurt slightly then, or else Alfred wouldn't feel much pleasure. Still, his attention to details like that were cut short as he continued to thrust into the other, sometimes alternating between thrusts to try and find the spot from where he remembered it.

Not much time went by before he did find it. Alfred screamed out, rocking his hips back into Ivan's thrusts, muscles around Ivan's need spasming pleasantly making him groan out as well as his pace increased and became rougher but he made sure to hit Alfred's prostate with as many thrusts as he could. He felt nails dig into his shoulders, but the pain wasn't even noticeable past the tight hot pleasure that was quickly building. And if Alfred's frequent screams where anything to go by, the younger was also feeling closer to release with each thrust that penetrated him.

A short time later, Alfred let out a loud scream as he came over both their stomachs. Ivan wasn't far behind him, cumming inside the other with a low groan. He focused on not falling on Alfred as he came down from his orgasm. After a couple moments of just panting heavily, he pulled out of the other, Alfred's leg sliding off his shoulder. But the other used his hands on his shoulders to pull him down to lay on top of the blond, who lazily kissed Ivan's lips.

Smiling, Ivan kissed back a moment before pulling back. "We could move to the bed."

Alfred shook his head, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck. "No, I'm tired. You can just lay on me... I don't mind." Ivan laid his head down on Alfred's chest, shifting to lay down completely. "Hm... I feel taller then you like this."

"I am simply laying lower than usual."

Alfred hummed in what was close to fascinated uncaring, a very unique combination really. He yawned, moving his hand to take off his glasses and put them aside before wrapping his arm back around Ivan. "G'Night." Alfred said, closing his eyes. Ivan did make a very good blanket actually, even if he was bigger than Alfred.


	63. Lovely Distraction

**Chapter 63: Lovely Distraction**

**Word Count: 643**

* * *

Alfred tried to bat at the finger poking into his cheek, after a moment he yawned, looking up at whoever had interrupted his sleep. The blurry image of Matthew came into his vision. Alfred moving his hand to feel beside him before sighing, "He left, didn't he?"

"This morning." Matthew muttered. Alfred grunted, turning over to lay on his stomach, pulling the blanket tight around him.

"Crap, why're you waking me up?"

"You usually don't sleep so late..." Matthew muttered, "Usually your stomach gets you up." As if in answer, his stomach growled loudly.

"Right." Alfred yawned, "Be right down." Matthew stood up fully, nodding in understanding and starting to walk away. Alfred lifted his hand lazily to feel a hickey on his neck. Bastard, just leaving like that. He smiled in spite of the others jack-ass manners, at least Ivan hadn't brushed him off, instead giving in rather easily. Perhaps him being a bastard would fade as well.

"Oh, Al?" Humming curiously, he looked up at his twin, not that he could see him really, just the kind of fuzzy outline, "I um...could kind of hear everything...if you guys are going to...you know...could you at least keep it down?"

"Oh..." Alfred blushed, burying his face into the pillow. Shit, "Sorry." He muttered into the couch cushion. This thing was not as comfortable as his bed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we don't have any neighbors nearby, they'd probably think you were being murdered." Alfred grabbed the pillow and threw it at his brother before curling under the blankets.

"Everybody's so mean to me." Alfred sniffled. Matthew was probably shaking his head or rolling his eyes or something, but whatever. He heard the door shut and close. It wasn't his fault that he was loud when he bottomed, not like it happened all that fucking often anyway so whatever. And he didn't scream quite that loud. Wait, murder! Fuck, what day was it? When had he killed that guy in the factory? A couple weeks ago maybe? Ah, he was too tired to think.

Getting up, he walked hazily to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping inside, letting the water hit him, "Fuck, cold, fuck you you fucking, ah!" He hated being woken up like that, but at least it was starting to get warmer. Well now that he was fully awake - and against his will might he add - he thought about what day it was. April 10. He knew he had something he was suppose to be doing last night. He let his head connect with the shower wall, the thud it made calmed him at least somewhat. He'd have to plan the murder and set up all over again for another day.

Seemed like Ivan wasn't the only one getting distracted by their sex. This might actually be a problem and here he had been thinking he'd be able to have some harmless fun with the other. There went that idea.

After getting completely clean, he hoped that Ivan didn't have an STD or anything, that would seriously suck. Stepping out of the shower and drying off, he walked over to his closet, pulling out some clothes. After getting dressed he went to the living room to look through the clothes that were there for his phone, but instead saw it sitting innocently on the table. He hadn't put that there. Picking it up, he unlocked it to see a draft pop up.

_Sorry to leave, I do actually have a job though. I did not look through your phone, I just could not find any paper._  
_I will think on what you said._  
_Ivan_

Alfred smiled softly, sitting down on the couch. Well maybe he could work around Ivan.


	64. A Dead Memory

**Chapter 64: A Dead Memory**

**Word Count: 385**

* * *

Ivan sighed as they found almost nothing on Felix - the family friend from the last victim. He had moved from Poland when he was about eleven and didn't really have a record beyond his school one and a couple cases of shoplifting. He had never bought or registered a chainsaw as far as Eduard could find. Maybe he could ask Alfred the description of the person who he had sold his chainsaw to, if the other was telling the truth that was. He really didn't know what to do about their... strange relationship.

He had thought a lot about it before, but it seemed he just went in circles. Deep down he knew he would probably end up sleeping with Alfred again, especially if he saw the blond again. It didn't seem like any amount of reasoning would prevent that, it hadn't last time. Shaking his head, he decided he needed to stop thinking about the blond while he was suppose to be focusing on the case. He couldn't afford to be distracted. Opening the file of the man that had been murdered. But he had looked at this, but something was still bugging him, telling him that he had seen this man before, his subconscious trying to tell him something the conscious part of his brain didn't remember.

Tapping a finger against the desk, he let his thoughts wonder in hopes it would somehow provide an answer, sometimes it did. His thoughts wondered quickly to Alfred. Why was he thinking of the blond so much? Sure he might be a suspect, and it was fine to see him like that, but he was thinking of Alfred differently with the sex thrown in. Really, he was a nineteen year old blond who obviously broke the law on several occasions, from stealing to being in a bar and drinking to possibly- wait. Ivan looked back at the person in the picture. That was it.

He had met this man quite a while ago, but he was the man from the bar that Ivan had had a conversation with when he had learned that Alfred stole wallets regularly and owned a bar, "Toris." Ivan said, looking up at the man in question. "Where's the contents of the victim's wallet?"


	65. Dead Man's Trail

**Chapter 65: Dead Men's trail**

**Word Count: 235**

**This was short, but it's a quick bit. Sorry for being late, I'm not used to updating everyday anymore, I'm trying to get back in the habit though.**

* * *

"Yeah, I remember him," The man named Ludwig grunted, looking at the picture Ivan showed him, "He was here a few days ago with a couple of friends." The blond certainly didn't look pleased with that either.

"When did they leave?" Ivan asked, putting the picture away and ignoring the chatter of people around him, it seemed like a well off bar, though obviously not as popular as others.

"I kicked them out when we closed. Why?"

"It is suspected this is the last place this man came to before he died. Did he leave with the group he came in with?"

"Ja."

"Could you describe them for me?"

"I do not remember everybody who comes in here." Ludwig shook his head, "But you could ask my Brother, he might know. He was hanging out with them. Gilbert, he will probably show up soon."

"And can I ask you a few questions about Alfred?" The German man nodded, "Alright, was Alfred here the night that these people were here?"

"Ja, he usually doesn't come in often but I needed to...talk to him about a few things. Mostly his method of 'advertising' as he calls it," Ivan had to repress a knowing smile at that, "But he left before any of those people showed up. He didn't stay too long."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No."

"Alright, thank you." Ivan muttered.


End file.
